Stand By Me
by Anna13
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!¡!¡! What happenes when a new girl comes and moves to Castle Rock. But she has a secret. No one knows that except her, her mom, and her aunt. If anyone found out it would kill her and her mom, but they soon will all find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hi I have a great Idea for a story, but I need your opinion,   
A girl comes to Castle Rock, to live with her Aunt because something struck(but I want it to be a surprise for when it actually comes out)  
She lives with her cousin? which one of the boys? What should her name be? I need help on this!! If you suggest names I will put them in the story or at least try!! Thanks  
  
Anna 


	2. The Arrival

I looked out the window to see over grown grass on a sign that read "Castle Rock, Were dreams never fade" "Yeah right!" I said to myself in a whisper. "What was that dear?" "Nothing mother!" I tried with her, but mom was always a pain in my ass now she drags me to leave me with my fathers brothers, just because….. "Hey, Mel!" "What?" I was interrupted by my little brother Tobi slapping me on the arm. "Can you be helped?" I said starring at him in his blue eyes. "Yes I can!" "Tell mommy that I have to go to the bathroom really bad!" "Why can't you just tell her?" "Because she doesn't listen to us in the back seat!" "Hey you two stop fighting!" "Whatever Michael." "Anyway ,Tobi, we will be to uncle Lanchances house !" I said sitting back in the front seat starting to wonder if my cousin and my old best friends would ever remember me? It had been three years and I was a little different from back then, ok, I lied I was a lot different. It had been about ten minutes when I looked out the window to see the old tree house sitting there looking lonely. We drove on for a little bit more looking at sporting goods store and a little grocery store and a little barber shop that Mr. Lachance had taken in after the owner had died. "That's were your uncle works!" "Yeah cool." I said not very interested in what my mother had to say. "Dear I'm going to be leaving you here for a while so please act generous!" "Sorry Mom!" I said kissing her cheek. "Suck up!" my other brother Khile whispered to me. I had four brothers, Michael, Tobi, Khile, and Gerry. They all sat in the back seat quiet without a sound until they knew they were closer to losing their only sister. I was labeled as the "bad" one in the family everyone thought that I was bad for partying just being a kid and having a good time. My brothers were all perfect in sports and doing their studies, unlike me who hated school. We pulled up to a big white house with the addition of a nice screened in porch, now popular in Castle Rock everywhere you looked there was a screened in porch. "Well here we are." "Yeah." I wasn't ready to leave my mom who let me do what ever I wanted to do, or half the time she didn't know, or if she did she wouldn't care about me. "Yes, finally rid of it!" I heard my brothers all cheering except Michael. "Bye Kid." He said as he hugged me as I left out of the door. He was always the one who treated me like a normal person always hugging me and lifting my spirits high. "Love You!" said my mom as she stuck her head of brown out of the window. "Love You!" I yelled, but she had already pulled the red car out of the drive way. "Bitch!" I said loudly. I headed toward the porch looking down at my feet and seeing Aunt Dorothy's flowers, purple tulips. I looked through the screen to see six bodies sitting around looking at books and discussing about a dance. "So anyway guys are you all going to that dance?" I could tell right away that, that was Erin or we all just called her Ren. She was looking down at her History book, she had changed in appearance the last time I left she had long brown hair, now she had short brown hair, with red streaks and with her big brown eyes looking at Gordie I knew then that she liked him. "Yeah I can come." I took a deep breath in and knocked on the big white door. Three knocks (the secrete knock) "Hey guys that's the secrete knock." Gordie said looking up from his Math book and looking at the door. "Oh My God!" He through his book and ran to the door. "Mel is that you!?" "Yeah." I said quietly as he picked me up and hugged me.  
  
Hey hope you guys liked it please tell me what you think. Also if I didn't use your name yet don't get made I will!! 


	3. The Room

"Who's Mel?" asked Ren with a very confused look on her face. "Hey ,Gordie, can I come in or do I have to stand out here all day?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "Oh…Yeah, come on meet everyone!"   
He was jumping up and down really excitedly. "Hey boy I have met everyone remember!" I said slapping him across the back of his head. Gordie had changed He actually gained weight!! Well anyway he still had those doe eyes dark and brown. He had grown taller and got really muscular. "So ,Gordo, who are all your fine friends?" I asked elbowing him in the stomach. "Oh yes." "Do you guys rember my cousin ,Melissa?" "Yeah, that one Chris use to like." "Vern, you idiot we were going out!" said Chris throwing his vocabulary book at him.  
Vern ducked with his hands over his head. Like it was going to hurt him, it was paper back. True I liked Chris when I was twelve, but that was three years ago did I still have feelings for the guy that gave me my first kiss in the tree house? "Hey so who's the babe at your side there, Gordo?" "Teddy you dumbass you do have a girlfriend!!" "Sorry Em." "You should be!" "Well everyone." said Gordie raising his hands and all ten of his small fingers pointing at me, like he was Vanna White or something. "This you guys is Mel." All there mouths dropped. "Hi." I said shyly with a little wave. "People talk or something." It was funny to look at my old friends and ex and to think how different they all were. Chris was the same except he stood taller and got big muscular arms. Vern was actually looking good. He had lost most of his weight and now he stood probably 5'9 or something like that. His baby blue eyes were on me. I looked around and saw a tan boy with a dark black glasses on and a dark green shirt on and those same dog tags on, and saw that, that was Teddy.   
"Oh dear you're here!!" I jumped and turned around to see my aunt running out with her arms wide open and her kitchen apron on with flour on them. "Oh dear we have been waiting!" She said holding my face like some aunts do.   
"I'm so glad to see you!" I said with a fake smile on and hugged and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Darling follow me and I will take you up to your room." She said taking my duffle bag off the ground.   
"Gordon, please help Mel." Gordie covered his face in embarrassment. "Mom, my name in Gordie!" "Whatever dear." "See ya later guys!" He said with a quick wave he was right behind me headed up the narrow stairs. "So ,Mel, how come we didn't know you were coming back?" asked Gordie with a confused look on his face.   
"Sorry ,Gordo, I thought your mom would of told you." I said slapping him on the back. "Oh, well really I don't talk to them all that much." He said looking down and bringing his hand up to his nose as he breathed in. "I'm sorry."   
"Here we are kids." My Aunt pointed me to the right. I walked into a beautiful room, It had a beautiful all natural white bed with long white sheets and a big comfy comforter. It had nice wall paintings with big beautiful tulips.   
"Oh ,Aunt Dorothy, It's gorgeous!" I said dropping my bags and giving her a hug. "Thank you." She said nodding yes and left out of the door. "So ,Mel, why did you come back?"   
I felt faint. My palms were sweaty. I had never told anyone why I was coming back. Only my mom and my Aunt and me, knew why I had to come back. "Uh…" I stammered.   
  
Hey you guys thank you for the reviews in the next chapter you will all find out what her big secrete is!!! So keep reading and reviewing thanks!! 


	4. The Secret

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." I said trying to avoid it by picking up my bags and walking over to the white dresser. "Why is it bad?" He asked stupidly scratching his head coming in a little further and sitting on my bed.   
"Hey ,Gordo, you gonna let us come up and see Mel or what?" I heard Chris say in the distance. "Yeah guys come on up." I heard loud pounds coming up the stairs. "Yeah ,Gordo, it's pretty bad, and I will tell you later so please just drop the subject." I said just as Chris walked in. "Oh ,Mel, we've all missed you so much." said Ren pushing her way through the crowd of people coming to me with arms wide open. "Oh girl I've missed you guys so much to!!" I said extending my arms out .  
"Oh girl I love your room." said Emily, Teddy's girl friend. "Me Too!" I yelled in excitement. As my voice echoed in the slightly empty room.   
We sat around for about an hour catching up for three years. Learning how Chris still lives with his drunken father and his brother and Ace still beats up Gordie, Vern, Chris, and Teddy,  
For what happened when they found Ray Brower.   
"Hey ,Mel?" said Chris. "Yeah?" I said looking up from a magazine that I had packed.  
"Maybe we should show you around Castle Rock." "I don't know I mean I already know this place I lived here three years ago!" "But what the Hell let's go!!" We all piled out the door and down the stairs.   
"Hey children, where are you going and when will you be long?" We all stopped with a screeching halt. "Hey Uncle Richard, we will be back in a while, they are going to show me around."   
"Ok just be back soon!!" "See ya!" We all scrambled through the screened in porch and out the screen door. "So where should we take you first?" asked Gordie dragging me along.  
"Well I had a question for you." "Yeah." they all said as they anticipated my question. "Well do you still hang out at the tree house?" "No." said Gordie looking at Chris.   
"Why not?" "Because the Cobras took it for their "make out" parties and junk." said Vern looking down at his shoes. "But when I passed it, it looked abandoned!" I said pointing in the direction of the tree house. "Yeah that's what they want people to think." said Emily slipping into Teddy's arms. We walked along and sure enough as we were walking around the streets we ran into Ace and his gang.   
"Hey girls!" said Eyeball kissing his girlfriend Sophie. "Yeah girls you need to get out of our way before we kill you like we've done before." said Nina Ace's girlfriend as she pushed her way through us. "Hey watch it!" I screamed as she stepped on my nice new shoes my mother had gotten for me before we came. "What was that you bitch?" "Yeah, bitch I said watch it!!" "Oh girl you are dead!!" said Nina taking a punch for my nose. I dashed to the right causing her to miss me completely. She swung her left and right fist into my stomach. "Oh shit!" I was on the ground.  
Now growing up in California you had to be pretty tough to win some fights there, but some were just to difficult to win!   
She had now begun to stomp on me. Her right leg going back and forth as she kicked me. Ace finally for some reason pulled her off. "Ace what the hell did you do that for?" "Just leave that punk alone you don't know her." said Ace kissing her a couple of times. They walked away with a win this time, but the next time I would get them!! "You just wait." I said without a sound coming out. "Oh shit, man are you ok." said Chris as he directed Gordie to help me up.  
I nodded yes. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I felt chunks rising in my throat I turned away and flew my breakfast, and lunch. "Oh man that's gross!!" yelled Erin covering her mouth and looking away. "Sorry guys I thought I could take her!!" "Oh that's ok." I was a little wobbly. "Guys a little help here!" I said grabbing on to Chris's and Gordie's arm. "Whoa buddy!" yelled Teddy as he ran to my back. "Lets take her home!" We all walked about two blocks and we were at the house. They helped me up the stairs and into my room. I looked in the mirror and saw I was pretty fucked over, she had gotten me good! I had a black eye and my stomach was bruised pretty bad, I also had an enormous cut by my left eye brow were she punched me with her ring from Ace.   
"You ok?" asked Gordie as he walked into my room with a glass of milk in his hand as he waved to everyone down stairs as they left the house to go home.. "Yeah I'll be ok." I was pretty embarrassed because I had actually lost my second fight in a row., and in front of my friends.I California I use to fight a lot, I won most of them until the real fight came.   
"Hey ,Mel?" "What?" I looked at him hoping that he wouldn't ask the dreaded question.  
"Why did you come back?" I just looked at him in shock. He asked the dreaded question. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge of it and stared out the open window, to the outside world.   
I moved my head to the side and whispered "I was raped." "What?" he asked coming closer. I got up and looked at him with tears in my eyes, "Gordie, I was invaded I was raped!" "Oh shit!" He ran over hugging me trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry I asked!" "It's all right it just hurts!" "I mean I've wanted to tell someone, but I never could trust anyone after that!!  
Hey all thanks for reading, Please tell me if you like it!! Well please keep reading, and reviewing!! 


	5. Michael

He just hugged me. "D-Do you want to talk about it?" "Yeah I guess no one know the true story mom thinks I just slept around." "Well ok I was out with my boyfriend Jason, and we were at my friend Charlie's party and he handed me a beer and stupid me took it and gulped it down." I moved my head and let a few more tears away. "The next thing I know I'm…I'm in a room with men I don't know and yeah." I said calm now. "And the worst part is that I could be pregnant and if I am my moms reputation in California as the rich representative will be ruined because her daughter went off and got herself knocked up!" I said balling now. "Oh no ,Mel, no one would ever think that!!" "My mom said it straight to my father on the phone." "She just plan hates me for not being perfect!!" I screamed in rage now. I wiped the tears away. Gordie put my head on his shoulder as I cried.   
  
The next few days went ok. I think Gordie might of told the other guys why I came. When I would come and sit on the porch with them they would always look at me funny and treat me different.  
  
It was December 25 1961and I was in my bed waiting for everyone to get up for Christmas. I felt so sick that morning. I felt like I could puke all over. I slightly moved my head to see if anyone had gotten up and looked out the open door. I saw Gordie laying on the end of his bed reading a comic.  
  
"Hey I didn't know anyone was up." I said raising to lean on my elbow. "Yeah well I couldn't sleep you know it's Christmas." "Yeah!" "So when do your parents usually get up?"   
  
"Oh they get up about seven or so to make the turkey." "Oh" I said laying back down. I looked up at the ceiling hoping I could see Michael again to just talk and see him. I missed him so much. It felt like when Denny died, I missed my brother as much as I missed my cousin. I heard a creek in the floor next to my door and I darted up from my pillow.   
  
I looked over and saw a shady figure. He had Brown hair and deep blue eyes and jeans and a silver shirt on, he had a big present in his hand and swiftly walked over to my bed.   
  
"Hey Kid I thought I might travel up here to see you!" "Michey it's you!!" I jumped up from my bed arms open and hugged him tight. "Oh ,Mel, did you get in another fight?" I looked at my sheets and answered, "Yeah." He pulled me chin up and examined my face. "Oh man that scar lots like it's going to stay." He said touching my scar above my eyebrow. "Ow." I flinched, I pulled away backwards, away from his hand. "Oh sorry." He said pulling me back and squeezing me tight. I pulled away. "What, what's the matter?" "Oh It's nothing." I said getting up and headed over to the closet. I opened up the doors to look for the white dress that my Aunt had gotten for me. It was all white pure all over, it came with a little pink bow with it. I loved it. I went into the closet and lifted my shirt over my head and looked at the bruise on my stomach. "Oh shit man that hurts." I pulled my pants off and pulled the white dress over my head and walked out to go to the mirror. "It's beautiful!" Gordie told me as he walked in with his dark blue jeans on and a nice plaid red shirt over a white shirt with his hair gelled back. "Isn't it." I said getting my brush out of my desk shelf. I lifted the brush and brushed my silky Brown and black hair down. It was down to the middle of my back and a little frizzy. I looked into my blue eyes deep in thought about how everyone knew.   
  
"Hey, are you listening?" I looked over to see Chris and Gordie sitting on my bed. "No sorry." I said going and sitting by Chris. "I asked you are you going to open the present Michey gave you?" "Oh yeah." I said popping up and going to the large red rapping paper. I opened one piece at a time and noticed Gordie and Chris anticipating. I opened it to a brown box, I opened the box and saw a beautiful new dress, It was a sky blue, and it also came with a blue ribbon to go in my hair. Normally I don't wear dresses or even like them, but for Christmas and other holidays I love to wear them and show them off. "Oh" I yelled just staring in amazement at how beautiful it was.   
  
I took it out and hung it in my closet. "So Chris do you live here or something?" I asked looking at him through the mirror as I fixed my hair. "No, I just come here when ever I can." "Oh" I said with a sigh. I turned around and went and sat on my bed with Chris as Gordie left to go to the bathroom.  
  
"So ,Mel." I could tell he was trying to make conversation with me. "Yeah?" " Do you know who Gordie likes, he won't tell me!" "I have my suspicions ." "Who?" "Ren!!" I said looking in his eyes. All my affection came back for him and all love we had, but I think this is the one and only person that I could trust. "Why do you say that?" He asked breaking my train of thought. I shook my head back and forth coming back to reality. "Oh….Have you seen the way she looks at him?" "Oh yeah no that you mention it."   
  
"Chris?" "Yeah?" "Who do you like?" I said blushing I could tell, I put my hands on my cheek so he couldn't see. "Oh, some one." "Do I know her?" He looked at the floor as he dangled his feet. "Yeah pretty well!" "Is it Ren?" "No" "Then who." "If I tell you, gotta promise not to tell anyone, I haven't even told Gordie and I tell him everything." Before I could say a word he kissed his gentile lips against mine and I kissed back. I liked it, I liked him. "So I guess your taking Teddy's girl?" I asked stupidly as he leaned in and gave me another kiss. "No silly it's all you." "It's all you."   
  
Soon after a while Gordie peered in and saw us kissing. "So ,Chris, you finally told her!" "What are you talking about I'm just help to clean her teeth!" We all rolled on the floor with laughter. Soon I invited Chris to Christmas dinner at noon. We ate at a long fancy dinner table made of oak. We ate Chicken, Turkey, Mashed Potatoes, green beans, corn, and peas. A dinner fit for a king. It was a very unusual time to be winter, we had a heat wave and it was like Hawaii or something it was like ninety degree weather, maybe a little exaggerated. That Christmas we opened presents and I got money mostly and some new dressed and cloths. Gordie got cloths mostly and very little money, I kind of felt sorry for him.   
  
It had been a week and Chris and I had been dating. I was sure now that I could trust him. I couldn't trust anyone else. It was the middle of Christmas vacation and we were all discussing things on the porch.  
  
"So you guys wanna go on a walk I'm so bored." said Emily crossing her legs over one another. "Yeah." I said swinging on the porch swing. I got up and headed out the door as everyone followed. We walked down to the ice cream parlor and went to get ice cream. We all walked out the door and headed out to the side walk and sit and eat.   
  
I walked out licking my chocolate cone. "So were do you guys want to go?" I asked taking a couple more licks. "Here's fine." said Gordie plopping down on the curb. I sat down next to him as Chris sat next to me. "So you guys when do we go back to school?" I asked turning my head to the left and to the right looking at Chris and Gordie waiting for an answer. "In three days remember?" "Oh" I felt a big cramp in my stomach it felt like I was going to puke again on the street. "Guys I gotta go!" I through my ice cream and ran to the nearest dumpster. I stuck my head in and puke like there was no tomorrow. I wonder why I was getting sick when I looked at food. This wasn't the first time. It had been happening through December.   
  
Chris and Gordie ran to my side as they plugged their noses as they helped me. "Oh shit." I said in between barfing. I finally was done. I got my head out and wiped my hand across my mouth. "Mel, are you ok?" asked Chris helping me balance as I swayed back and forth. "Yeah this has been happening for a while." "Maybe you should see a doctor." Chris suggested as the slowly walked me home. We were on the way home when of course who of all people did we run into Ace and Eyeball.  
  
"Hey ,Chris, got yourself a new hoe?" asked Eyeball as him and Ace gave a "high Five" for insulting him. "Sorry ,Eyeball, I didn't know trash could walk it self out." Chris said as he laughed a little. "Oh real cute kid." He said stepping forward. "Oh what are you going to do asshole?" "This" He pushed me back from Gordie and Chris's grip. I fell back on the cement ground with a hard hit. "Mel, are you ok." said Gordie giving a hand out. "Get out of the way homo's." said Ace coming and putting his foot on my stomach. "Oh ,Chris, what are you gonna a do, I have your girl friend." I was really scared now, the memories rushed back from earlier in California, I was shaking by now. "G-Get off asshole." I said hitting his foot. "What?" he said bending down and putting his face close to mine. "Back off ,Ace." Chris said hitting his back. Ace all of a sudden took his foot off my stomach and picked me up and now I was looking into his silky blue eyes.   
  
"Did I hear you call me an asshole?" "Yeah you did!" I said spitting in his eye. He dropped me, and now was the time to run. I fell to the ground again with an extreme hard hit.   
  
"Come on." Chris picked me up and we ran like hell. "Bye Assholes." I shouted as we turned the corner to Gordies house. "Well get you Lachance, We will get you good!!" I heard him scream. "Wow that was close!" I said as we reached the house. Chris put me done and helped me to the swing. "Yeah, we barely made it." Gordie said with his hands on his knee's panting out of breath from running. "So kids how was your walk." I was surprised to see my mother. "Mom you're here!" I yelled with excitement. "Your surprised?" "Yes!" "Well dear I thought since Michael came up here for Christmas all alone I thought maybe I should come and see how your doing." Fine without your help. I thought giving a little giggle. "Fine mother." I said looking outside post the screen. "Mom can I talk to you?" "Yeah" I got up a little wobbly and walked toward my mom and tapped her on the shoulder and directed her toward a more secret location. We walked up the stairs to my room and I closed the door. I went in and started pacing, biting my finger nails to the last point of being bitten. I breathed in and finally with a calm voice said, "Mom I think I'm pregnant." Her face went from bright and shiny to 'Oh god you slut why did you sleep around' "Why would you say that dear?" She asked slightly concerned. "Well when ever I look at food I get sick, the morning sickness and I'm always wobbly. "Oh honey." She was crying by now and I could tell her heart was broken. "I'm sorry mom!" I yelled and started balling at the sight of my mother breaking down. "Sorry mom." I said as I was on my knees and holding my hands in the shape like I was praying, and tears rolling down my face. She got up from my bed and held me in a hug. "Well honey if you are, it's ok by me." She said with a smirk. "No it's not it's all my fault I went to Jason's party it's my fault all my fault."  
  
"No dear it's mine for not being there!" She said as she gently picked me to my feet and kissed we on the forehead. She started walking toward the door and half way to reaching for the door knob she turned around with a big tear in her eye, "We will take you to the doctor tomorrow."   
  
After all that I fell asleep thinking 'What if I am pregnant the worst that could happen is that I lose it or hurt moms reputation.' 'Or even mine.'   
  
  
  
Hey sorry it took so long, I've been bb sitting and stuff,but here's the next chapter it's kinda long,but please read and review!! 


	6. Christmas and New Years

The next morning I woke up to bright sun light pouring in my room and my mother getting clothes out of my closet. I looked at her for a while. "Morning mom." I said frightening her. She jumped a little and held her heart. "Oh ,Mel, you scared me." "What are you doing?"   
  
"Finding something nice for you to wear to the doctors." "Ok" I said uncovering my self and getting up and helping her. I finally decided to wear what Michael had gotten me for Christmas. My mom left out the door as I changed into the sky blue dress. I brushed my hair from the frizz and pulled it back half way and put the matching bow in. I walked out and ran down the stairs and ran into the kitchen to get snack. "Whoa always in a hurry." I turned around and saw Teddy, Vern, Chris, and Gordie sitting at the little round kitchen table. "Oh, I'm just getting something to eat." I said digging through the cabinets finding some chips to eat. I put one in after the other gobbling them down. I went and sat next to Chris. "So you look good where are you going?" asked Chris checking my outfit out. "Oh nowhere important." I said reassuring him. I walked out saying good by and headed toward the car were my mom was sitting putting on her make up. "Hey mom I'm ready." I said going to the front seat and putting the seat belt on. "Ok dear." she putting the dark black mascara on her left eye. She put all her make up in her purse and she got the keys and put it in the ignition, and we rolled back wards and headed to doctor Keller.  
  
I looked around on the drive there not saying a word, it was awkward. "So mom…." I said not really wanting to talk, but to be nice to her for once. She just jerked and looked out her window. I could tell she wasn't that happy with me, but I couldn't blame her I hated what I did it was all my fault.   
  
We reached the doctors office and I got a lot of tests done and we headed home. It wasn't going to be two week till I knew whether or not. It was two weeks of hell! I kept waiting for the call. I kept convincing my self that It was going to be negative. I was only fifteen, I couldn't be pregnant. Even though it was possible I didn't want it to be.   
  
It was December 31 1961. It was new years eve and Aunt Dorothy was throwing a party for all her friends and ours. Pretty much she was having a civilized party of wine and fine dining while Chris, Gordie, Teddy, Vern ,Emily ,Ren, and I had a bash upstairs.   
  
It hadn't quite been two weeks probably a week or so. I was in my bed room putting on my jeans and my black t-shirt when I heard the door bell ring. It was a long mellow sound. "I've got it!" I heard Aunt Dorothy sing down stairs. "Oh welcome Teddy and Emily dear." I heard pounding coming up the stairs, as I opened my door to look, I saw Teddy standing tall, he had a white shirt on under a bowling shirt over it, it was blue, and he had the classical blue jeans on. For once in my life I saw his natural brown eyes showing with out his glasses on. "Hey you guys." I said popping out of my room. "Hey." said Emily as she looked me over. "I love your shirt!" She said pointing at it. It was a all natural black shirt, spaghetti strap. "Thanks love yours too." It was a nice light purple dress, with flowers on them. "Hey ,Gordo, you coming?" said Teddy pounding on Gordie's bedroom door. "Yeah I'm coming." He said as he wisped the door open. "Gordon, your other friends just arrived." I heard Aunt say as a little bit of chatter started up down stairs. They all walked up the stairs talking. "Hey!" I said going to Chris and putting my arm around his waist. I really wasn't sure if I should be dating, but I felt in my self that I was no way and no how going to have a baby. We all walked out to the second story deck, out from my room, where I many of night spent crying over stupid stuff.   
  
"So watcha wanna do?" asked Teddy plopping down on the lawn chair. "Teddy I wouldn't sit there!" I warned him, but it was to late. Crash went the sound of the broken three legged lawn chair. We all grabbed our stomachs and cracked up, but not Teddy. "Oh come on you guys this is not funny!" said Teddy getting up and getting help from Emily. "Oh ,Teddy, lighten up!" said Emily slightly slapping him on the back. Teddy just gave us all a dirty look and sat in the corner with his arms crossed. "Well anyway." I said going and plopping down on Chris. It was quite a surprise. "Oomph." "Damn, cow." Chris said playing around. "Oh." I said standing up. "Am I fat now?" "Hey guys does this make me look fat?" I said twirling around. Of course everyone was laughing now. "No dear just sit down." said Chris making me sit on his lap. "Ok ,dear!" I said mocking him and plopping on his lap again, with a big smile on my face. "So guys I'm bored." said Emily impatiently waiting for something to do. "Well we will never take advise of going on a walk when you say your bored." said Chris looking at me. "Why?" asked Emily. "Because every time we do poor Mel gets beat up." He said kissing my nose. "I have an idea." said Teddy getting up from the corner and moving closer to the circle that we all were sitting in. "What?" I asked. "Truth or Dare." He said crossing his arms sitting by Emily. "Yeah that's a great Idea!!" Yelled Vern.  
  
"So who wants to go first?" asked Gordie sneaking a look at Ren. "I will." I said standing up. "Gordie!!" "What?" He said looking up at me confused. "Truth or Dare?" "Oh….Truth!" He said excited. "Who do you like?" "Oh…" he said looking down at his shoes and started picking at them. "Ren." he said quietly. "What sorry ,Gordo, couldn't quiet hear you!" said Chris holding his ear out so he could hear Gordie. "I like you ,Ren." He said looking in her eyes. Her cheeks began turn a bright red. "I like you too ,Gordie." "Awe, it's a love fest." said Vern holding his hands and making a funny face. "Ok, Mel." "What?" I said now back on Chris's lap. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "Ohhh." everyone said in unison. "Ok, I dare you….to….." he said holding his chin as if he were thinking. "The next time as car passes flash it!!" "Oh, that's all you have." I said as I walked toward the end of the railing and waiting for the next car to pass. "Here one comes." I lifted up my shirt and flashed them as they went by. They screeched and pulled backwards. I ran back to where I was sitting. "Hey ,Mel?" "Oh shit guys they know it was me, I wonder who it is." I walked over and saw Ace and Eyeball sitting there in amazement. "Nice Rack." They said as they drove slowly away awaiting for my answer. "Yeah that's the closest you will ever get." I said slowly walking back to where Chris was. "Fuck you." They said now speeding away. "No thank you" I said with a huge smile on my face. "Good job." Chris said as he gave me his hand to sit back down. "Ok, Chris?" "What?" He said looking in Teddy's direction. "Wow no one has ever taken a dare from me!" He said standing up and jumping up and down. "Yeah it's because your such a perv." I said laughing at him. "Ok ,Chris, since you and Mel are going out I dare you two to make out down stairs in the middle of the party!!" He said staring at us with evil eyes and pointing toward the door. "Oh ,Teddy, we couldn't do that it's just not right in front of Gordies mom!" "And mine, she all ready thinks…" I said just stopping. "Ok fine you guys are no fun." He said with the excitement out of his voice. "Give us a second one."   
  
"Ok….Ok….um…..you guys….make out right here right now or you have to do the other thing!!" He said laughing with his annoying laugh. We both shrugged and leaned in a kissed. "Ooooo" Everyone said in unison as we kissed. It felt it lasted forever, like the world had ended and we two were the only ones left!! We finally broke apart to see everyone staring in amazement.   
  
"I didn't think anyone could go that long!" Said Vern slapping his cheeks as he brought his hands to his face. "Vern you are so immature!" said Chris throwing a stick that had landed on the deck when the wind was blowing. We sat around for a while talking and having a good time.  
  
I ran in to my room and checked the clock. "In 5...4...3..2..1" "Midnight!!" I screamed running back on the deck and into Chris's arms. "Happy new year." He whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my back making me shiver. "Happy new year." I said hugging him.  
  
It was January 8th the first day of going to school. I woke up early going and sitting on the deck and just relaxing as the bright new morning rose. "Beautiful isn't?" I turned around to see Gordie walking toward me with his hair all over the place and his red pajamas on, with one leg of them to his knees and the other normal length. "Love your hair!" I said chuckling a little. "Yeah me too." He said ruffling it a little. "So I guess you can take the shower first." I told Gordie for his hair problem. "Oh thanks." He said leaning on the railing. "Well I'll be off." He said turning around as he pulled his other pant leg down to normal length. I walked back into my room closing the door. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favorite shirt it was pink, with ruffles and it was low cut, but I didn't care. I went to my dresser and pulled my blue jeans from the drawer and waited for the shower to be free. I finally heard the water stop running went out the hallway and knocked on the door. "Come on hurry up!!" I said knocking again.   
  
"I'm hurrying you gotta give me time to get dressed and shit, just wait!!"   
  
I stood there impatient. "Jesus are you happy!!" He walked out with his towel around his waist carrying his close out to his room. I walked in and got undressed and ran the hot water on my body. I was done and dried my hair. I got dressed and ran to my room. I put my make up on and rushed to eat breakfast.   
  
"Good morning." My Aunt greeted me with a big smile and brought me some eggs and bacon on a plate. "Thank you." "Oh dear." she said coming and sitting down next to me. "The doctor called he wants you to come and see the results this afternoon." "Ok" I said stuffing bacon in my mouth as I heard the bus horn sounding outside. "Gordie…Bus" I yelled up the stairs. I grabbed my book bag and ran outside. I took a deep breath and walked on the bus. I looked around and found Chris sitting alone. "Hey ,Chris." I said sitting down and everyone just stared at me. "There staring at you." He whispered to me taking my hand secretly, so no one could see. "Thank you captain obvious!!" "Where's Gordie?" I looked up and saw Teddy and Vern leaning over the seat. "Oh, probably fixing his hair. "I'm coming don't leave." Gordie popped out of the house so fast he slid in the mud and fell in it. We all laughed. "Oh…shit now look what I did." He ran to the bus and got on. He spotted us and came over to us and sat with Chris and I. "Hey ,Gordo, did you shit your pants or something?" asked Teddy messing up his hair. "No you idiot I fell in that damn mud." He said looking disgusted. "So anyway ,Chris, what do you have first hour?" "Math." "You?" "Math." I said looking in his bright blue eyes. "You guys aren't gonna kiss are you?" I heard a voice in back of us, it was Emily scooting Vern over to sit with Teddy. "No." I said turning around.   
  
We arrived at school, and we all went our separate ways. I headed to math, so did Chris. Gordie and Emily and Teddy all headed to English "For the Gifted" I really don't see how Teddy got in there, but He's smart I guess. Anyway, Ren ands Vern went to P.E. The day went fine except I got a lot of glares for hanging around Chris. The day was finally over, We were on the bus home.   
  
I sat with Chris and Gordie again. "You guys." I said looking at them. "I find out today." "You'll be fine ,Mel." said Chris hugging me. "Yeah I guess."   
  
We arrived at the house and I noticed that my mother had left that day, she didn't even hang around to find out. "Well see you guys later." I ran into the house begging my Aunt to drive me. "Ok dear here we go." She got her keys and we walked out to the car. I opened the squeaky door and sat down. We drove the whole way in silence. We finally reached the big building and we both got out. I walked in and signed in. I went and sat down next to a very pregnant lady.   
  
"I'm having triplets." She said pointing to her very large stomach. "Cool " I said.  
  
"Hi, my name is Brittany." "I'm ,Mel." "Nice to meet you ,Mel." "How old are you ,Brittany?" "I'm sixteen." "Oh, I'm sorry." "It's ok, I don't care it was my boyfriends fault." "Oh." "Melissa Lachance." The reception lady called looking off her clip bored. I walked in with my aunt waving to Brittany. "Bye." I said as the door closed shut. I walked down the white hall and all the way I heard my heels against the linoleum floor. I walked into the doctors office and sat down on the couch. "Oh…Miss Lachance." "I've got the news." "Go ahead." I said with confidence knowing that I wasn't it was impossible.  
  
"Mam, it was a positive." "W-what?" "Your pregnant." I felt the tears coming out of my eyes. I felt s if I could die right then and there.  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. A Friend

She walked me out of the room and I was crying by now. Brittany jumped up. "Are you ok?" She asked holding her stomach. "I'm pregnant Brittany!" I said crying. She sat me down and talked to me for about an hour, about having a baby. She gave me her address and said I could come over anytime and help with the triplets when they were born. I walked home sending my Aunt ahead. Brittany joined me.  
  
"So what's it like?" "Well have experienced morning sickness." "Yeah!" "When you look at food do you barf?" "Yup." We laughed a little. "Do you want to come to my house?" she asked holding her stomach again. "Yeah sure, just let me ask my Aunt if I can." I walked fast toward my Aunt's house going toward the door.   
  
"Aunt Dorothy can I go with Brittany." "Yeah." I walked out the door grabbing my coat, and I ran toward Brittany. I caught up with her down the street heading to her and her parents house. "Well this is it." She said pointing to a small two story white house. "I like it." "Oh just wait till you meet my parents." She said with a saddened look on her face. "Why are they really bad?" "Well be happy when I'm not pregnant, they can't even to look at me now." She said leading me through the front door.   
  
I walked into a empty house they barely had any furniture, they had a kitchen table one recliner and a small screen TV. That's all.   
  
She led me up some stairs to her room. "It's a tactic." She said sitting on her nice bed. "What is?" "Don't be stupid I knew you were gonna ask." She said looking down at her sheets. "Well my parents are, paranoid, they think a burglar is going to come so they just moved everything up here, there pretty stupid." "So anyway, I have names picked out you want to here." She was really excited. "Yeah" I said waving my hands in a motion telling her to go on. "Well if it's one or two are boys or three I have, Brandon James, Brewer Adam, and Alexander Lee." "I like them and If you don't use them I will." I said laughing a little. "So what about girls?" "Well I thought about Clara Annetta, Joyce Renee, and Shelby Carleen." "I like them." I said sitting down now on her bed. "So have you thought of a name yet?" She asked nudging me. "Well along time ago I decided to make up a name and use on my kids when I got older. I've always planned on having a girl so here it goes…Delia Alexandria or I thought of Alexia Danielle." "What about boys names?" "Well….." I really had never thought about boys names hell I didn't even know I was going to have a baby till today, all that ran through my mind was Chris. "Well if I had a boy I probably would name him Christopher." "I like it." "Christopher what?" I thought about it and all that rang a chime and sounded good together was Christopher Gordan Lachance or whatever last name I would give'm.   
  
For about two hours I got lectures from Brittany on how you should hold the baby and feed it and then we had some fun. I left about three hours into it.  
  
"Bye ,Brit." I shouted as I walked out the door. I walked home thinking that it wouldn't be so bad now. I have Brittany and Chris and support from all my friends and family. I bit my finger nails all the way home a little nervous, but a little ok with it.   
  
I finally got home and walked up to the porch seeing Gordie and Chris sitting around with a coca cola can in there hands. I was glad it was just them, I really didn't want anyone else, but them to know at the point. I knew eventually that I would have to tell everyone.   
  
"Hey guys." I said opening the screen porch with a fake smile on my face, I could tell they saw right through it.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Chris standing up concerned. He walked over to me putting his hand slightly on my back.   
  
I brought my hands to my face and cried on Chris's shoulder. "It was positive ,Chris, I'm pregnant." I whispered in his ear so Gordie wouldn't hear right away.  
  
He held me in a hug and kissed me on my forehead and then on my nose. "Mel, you will survive I promise, I won't let anything happen to you or your baby." He said lifting from his shoulder and staring into my eyes. I just laughed a little and hugged him. "Thanks ,Chris, you're the best." "Yeah I always have been." He said laughing a little. The sound of his laugh made me start to giggle.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!! 


	8. Storm

We sat around on the porch as Gordie and Chris were being stupid trying to cheer me up. They ran around the porch purposely running into each other and doing other dumb stuff like that. It made we laugh all day. I still make fun of them for that.   
  
It was May 19, I got up to a dark room. I just stared at the walls not bothering to check the time. I uncovered myself and looked down. "Shit, I grew." My stomach had like grown over night, I was a blimp. I walked out to go to the bathroom and I waddled like a penguin. When you look back at it it's kind of funny. I went to the bathroom and examined my weight. I was now officially 120 pounds. When I first got here I was 100, I had gained twenty. I decided that I was going to take a shower. I climbed in the cold tub and turned on the warm water. I felt good. I was known at school now as the slut that Chris knocked up, but it doesn't bother me or Chris he still loves me the way I am.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and tried many things on , but nothing fit. I think it was time to maternity close. I called my aunt up the stairs as I stand there with my slightly large belly. All I had on was my bra and underwear. "Aunt Dorothy!!!" I opened the door to a crack and then closed it quickly so no one could see me.   
  
I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, there was knock at the door. I ran to my bed and wrapped the sheets and comforter around myself.  
  
"Come in." I said sitting there waiting for my Aunt to come in. The door opened slowly and in walked my aunt with a plate in hand and her apron on, and her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"Yes dear you called?" "I got up with the blankets around me and uncovered myself just so she could see my stomach. "I think I might need some new close." I said pointing to my stomach. "I would say so dear." She said coming over to me and hugging me. My Aunt decided that I would just have to wear my pajamas, to go shopping, she decided that I didn't have to go to school today. I walked out of my room in my bright blue pajamas waddling down the narrow stairs.   
  
"Damn, I'm hungry." I said waddling into the kitchen. I waddled over to the cabinets and grabbed a quick bite to eat. "Hey, girl you are looking good." I turned around to see a handsome young man with short brown hair and clear blue eyes with his usual white muscle shirt on with his blue jeans, I knew right away that it was Chris. The sweetest man in the world. "Hey." I said leaning in and giving him a kiss.   
  
"Your not dressed?" I looked down at my blue pajama pants and my light blue spaghetti strap on. I looked down at my shirt and pulled it off my body and lifted it up. "Yeah I kind of need new close these are a little to small, but they still fit." "Oh I see." He said checking me over. "I grew ,Chris, or the baby grew whatever." "Oh sorry honey, the bus is here I will see you later, and you." He said kissing me and then my stomach. I think he was getting attached to the baby. He treated it like it was his own. He talked to my stomach and sometimes that kind of scared me, but then it's kind of sweet if you think on it. I sat down at the table eating my chips and I had a coca cola. I knew that it wasn't exactly breakfast food, but it is what I craved. "Hey." I looked up from where I was sitting and saw my uncle with his casual white shirt on with nice black pants on and his black shoes clicked every time he walked. "Hi Uncle Lachance." He walked by rubbing my head of brown and just smiling all happy. I just sat there with my feet up on another chair that was there at the table and ate my chips and took sips of my coca cola.   
  
I later got up and waddled up the stairs to get ready to go shopping. I waddled into my room and sat at my desk, putting my foundation, my mascara, my blush, and my eyeliner on.   
  
"Come on dear if you want to go shopping now we better hurry." I tried to run, but it was impossible I had to take my on sweet time waddling down the stairs. "Coming." I said grasping the railing and taking one step at a time. "Few." I said wiping the sweat away from my forehead. "Oh dear let me help you." My Aunt said as she grasped my elbow and helped me out into the bright sunny day as we headed down town to go clearance shopping.   
  
We headed down the main road at forty miles per hour, listening to "Rockin Robin".   
  
I leaned my head out the open window as my hair flowed from the wind. "You know dear…" My Aunt was blabbing on and on, on how proud of me she was. I was sort of listening, but then I drifted on, thinking on how my baby was going to look like, and if it was a boy or girl, all the question were running through my head. We arrived at "Arlee's Attic." I opened the door and got out and waddled toward the door. I opened it and saw tons of maternity cloths. "Wow ,Aunt Dorothy, there are lots of cloths!" I said walking toward the rack of medium sized cloths.   
  
After two hours of spending time in the Attic, I came out with five dresses, six pairs of jeans, and seven shirts. I was proud of my extremely large wardrobe. I walked out into a cloudy day. It had started to get a little cloudy while we were in the store, the wind was picking up to high speeds. "Let's get home before anything bad happens." My Aunt said shouting over the wind as it blew her hair and mine. I looked up at the blackened sky as we drove home. It was very rare for us to get this kinds of storms. Aunt turned on the radio to get more information. "This is KMNL and there is a Tornado watch in Castle Rock till 9:00, stay tuned for further information."  
  
"Whoa! A tornado watch." I said looking at the black sky again. It began to thunder very loudly and then God, sent forth his wrath and fury of pouring rain. The rain was so hard that we could barely see through the window, but we finally got home.  
  
We turned the corner as the rain began to lighten up and drove home fast. Aunt speed up to about sixty just barely making home till it really started raining. My Aunt ran in the house barely wet. I waddled in the house dripping with my new close soaked from the rain. "Honey you look ridiculous." She said laughing a little. "Well so do you." I said laughing at her. I ran up the stairs and put my cloths on my bed and then waddled back down the narrow stair and headed to the basement to prepare for the worst.   
  
"Aunt Dorothy?" "Yes dear I'm over here." She had a candle in her hand and blankets. "Please dear come over here and sit in the corner for your own protection." I waddled over to the corner with a blanket and warmed myself up and made myself comfortable. "Boom!!" "Holy shit what was that?" I asked Aunt Dorothy pointing up the stairs. "I don't know." She said scratching her head.   
  
"Mom?" "Oh ,Gordon, we are down here hurry!!" She said screaming at the top of her lungs. I heard six pairs of foot steps and down came Gordie, Chris, and Teddy.   
  
"Hey guys." I said smiling and waving at them. "Hey girl." said Chris running over to me and sitting by me. He placed his arm around me and also warmed me up a lot. "So how you doing?" He asked looking me over. "Fine and dandy, how 'bout you?" "Fine." He said taking my hand and holding it.   
  
"Mom?" "Yes dear?" "Where is dad?" "Well I do believe he had to go to work today." She said flatting the bottom of her dress and taking a seat on the hard cement floor. "But if the weather is acting up like this I'm sure he will make his way home." She said trying to reassure Gordie that his father was going to be ok.   
  
It had been about half of an hour and we were all stuck in the basement when we had no clue what was happening up stairs.   
  
Bang… We heard pots banging against the walls and pans being tossed against the wall. Then the wall's began to shack.  
  
"Shit ,Chris, I think I'm going to die." I said grabbing for his hand and squeezing it tight. "You will survive." He said kissing my lips. "With you I will." I said looking into his clear blue eyes. "Aww, that's so sweet." Said Gordie looking at us with a big smile on his face. "Thanks ,Gordo, now get out of our conversation." I said slapping him in the face, softly. He just sat back against the wall and crossed his arms looking into space.   
  
The night was long, we heard more sirens than ever. The next day we woke up to sun seeping through the cracks of the windows.  
  
I opened my eyes slightly and looked up and I saw Chris's beautiful face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I was laying on his stomach hearing his heart beat and feeling him breath in and out. I never thought in my life that I would wake up to the sight of my love and my life Chris.   
  
I got up slowly trying not to wake Chris. I waddled to the stairs feeling a light breeze running past me as I waddled up the stairs. I waddled into the kitchen and saw tree limbs that came from the window on the kitchen table and debris in on the counter and the appliances everywhere.   
  
I waddled over to the front door and went and looked outside.   
  
The streets were wild, people running everywhere to find their things. There were lots of debris ,and trees and tree limbs all over the road impossible to get through.   
  
"Looks bad.!!" I heard a voice from behind. "Yup sure is ,Gordo." His hair was sticking up again like every morning.   
  
"Did your dad ever come home last night?" I asked looking into his dark brown eyes. "No he probably got stuck at work." He said putting his hand on the door frame and leaning on it. He didn't sound concerned. He was actually being happy about it. With a smile on his face and his actions pointed toward being happy.   
  
That day I had planned to go see Brittany and her three daughters, Identical girls so adorable. I walked onto the porch and picked the chairs up and straitened it up. I went to the swing and sat on it after straightening it out. "I'm going upstairs and changing." I said announcing it to Gordi. I walked up the stairs to see no damage at all, a little odd I think. I walked into my little room and went directly to the closet. I pulled out one of my pretty maternity dresses. It was white with a bow in the back, kind of formal. I bent down barely reaching my shoes, they were white with straps to go over my feet. I carefully walked out of the room headed down the stairs and headed out the door to Brittany's. I walked down the streets seeing STOP signs knocked down or bent to the ground. I saw a lot of roof shingles on the ground with a lot more tree limbs.   
  
I approached a little white two story house. I went and knocked. "Carleen please stop crying!!" I heard Brittany ay as she approached the door holding her first born Carleen.   
  
"Hey!" she said handing me Carleen as she went and walked up the stairs to her room where Alexandria and Joyce or she called her by her middle name Renee.   
  
I waddled up the stairs cautious of not dropping her.   
  
"You got big!!" She said amazed at my change in size. "Yeah I waddle every time I walk." I said laughing. I waddled over to her bed holding Carleen and sat down and put my feet up.   
  
"So how are you?" "Oh, I'm fine I just can't wait for it all to be over!!" I said fed up with being pregnant. "Yeah that's about where I was at six to seven months." She said now holding the little blonde haired blue eyed beauties in her two arms. Se he lifted them up and cared both of them to her small bed.   
  
We talked for about an hour and played with the girls.   
  
"Hey ,Brit, I'll see you later I got to go." I said waving as I descended the stairs. "Bye." She yelled as one of the baby's began to cry loudly.   
  
I walked home at about noon and went and stopped for ice cream.  
  
I walked in to the little parlor, it had black and white checkered tiles and ice cream crates all around. I walked up to a brown haired boy turned talking to a girl behind the desk.  
  
"Hello?" I said tapping this man on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes can I help you?" He said turning around to reveal his sapphire blue eyes.   
  
"Vern, I didn't know you got a job." "Yeah my mom made me get it to pay off my new car." He said pointing to a new Cadillac outside, blue with a license plate that read "movoutofway99"   
  
"I like it." I said staring at it. "Me too." He said nodding up and down and had a little smile on his face.   
  
"So you want something?" He said pointing to the wide sulection of flavors.   
  
"Yeah Chocolate please, two scoops." I said holding up two fingers to indacate two. "Ok." He said bending down and getting the ice cream scooper. He got back up and got a cone and opened the slide glass door and got two scoops of ice cream and placed them on the cone. "Here you are ,Mel, two fifty." He said holding his hand out waiting for the money. I leaned over and reached into my pocket an pulled exsaxly two fifty out and handed it to him. "Bye ,Vern, see you." I said as I walked out and the bell on the door rang. I walked home licking it the whole way. I arrived to the house with Aunt Dorothy sitting on the swing with her head in her hands and Gordie and ChChris sitting there rubbing her back and talking to her. I tried to run up there, but it was impossible so I speed walked. I walked up now very concerned seeing cops all along the drive way. I opened the screen door and waddled to the swing as fast as I could.   
  
"What happened." I said bringing my hands to my knees to ketch my breath. "Your Uncle." My Aunt said looking up staring at me with her face flushed and her eyes teary eyes, mascara running down her face. "He……"   
  
  
  
Please REview I need to know what you think!!   
  
Anna. 


	9. After the storm

He is dead!!" She screamed crying in between her legs now. "Oh God." I said coming toward the swing to sit by her. "Oh God Aunt Dorothy I'm so sorry." I said throwing my ice cream on the floor and hugging her tight. By this time I was balling too. Gordie looked at Chris and nudged him to come with him into the house.   
  
I walked after them hoping to find out what happened. I left my Aunt out there crying and I just wanted her to settle down. I walked into the kitchen where Gordie and Chris had sat down.   
  
I walked over and took a seat. "What happened?" I asked crossing my arms. "Dads dead he got hit by a tree trying to drive home last night." Gordie said it very calm, but I could tell he was sad deep down.   
  
"Your not sad?" I asked touching his arm. "Yeah, but I am not going to be sad for someone who for years thought I, ME, should be dead." He said with a little tear in his eye. "It's ok ,Gordie." I said hugging him now.   
  
"No ,Mel, this is not ok." He said now crying on my shoulder. "I really loved him ,Mel, I really did." He said wiping the tears on the shoulder of my dress. "I know you did." He just sat there sad mortified about the death of his father. He cried for days. I think if they have one more death in this family that all of them will go insane, and me.   
  
It had been a few days since that incident and the funeral was coming up. All the family was coming, including mine. I was excited to see my mom and brothers. Mom didn't even know that I was pregnant.   
  
I got up on June 10, 1962. I looked up from my pillow to see bright sun seeping through the cracks of my shades on my window. I walked over to the blinds and pulled the string and they went up. I looked and saw a beautiful day ahead of me. I had to get dressed fast, because my family was coming up here for the funeral today. I was now getting a little bigger, almost to the point were I can't see my feet any more. I walked from the window to my closet and opened it and looked at the selection I had. I decided to wear the nicest maternity dress I had. I pulled out a plain sky blue dress and put it on . I walked to the door and headed to the bathroom to brush my hair. I went in and looked in the mirror. My brown hair was a mess and I was really tired. I brushed through my ratty hair and placed the brush on the counter as I ran my fingers through my long hair. I brushed my teeth and headed toward the stairs.   
  
I walked into see my mother, father and all four of my brothers sitting on the couch and drinking coca cola. "Hi mom." I said waddling over to her and giving her a hug. "Hey sweetie." She said looking me over. She had a very disgusted look on her face. I walked away, toward the kitchen to see my Aunt.   
  
I went and sat down by her at the kitchen table. I looked into her deep brown eyes as she stared out the open window. "Aunt Dorothy, are you ok?" I asked taking her hand and holding for support. "Why him?" "Why couldn't it of been me?" "Aunt Dorothy, you'll be ok it was his time!" I said letting go of her hand. "I'll be ok?" "I will be ok, my husbands dead my sons dead and all I have left is my other son and that's all I have." She said with two tears trickling down her face. I got my sleeve from my dress and wiped them away. Then I hugged her tight letting the rest of her tears fall on my dress.   
  
She got up and wiped her own tears away and went into the living room with a cheesy smile on with a tray of snacks. I followed her into the room full of relatives. Everyone had black on with black veils over there eyes. I walked over to the couch and sat by Michael.   
  
"Hey kid how is it going?" He asked checking me over and giving me a hug. "Good." I said looking into his eyes. "That's good." He said patting my leg. "When are you due?" "August." "Oh you still have a little to go." He said messing up my hair a little. I giggled a little putting my hand over my mouth. I decided to walk up to my room and just listen to the radio just to get away from the sadness.   
  
I walked up the stairs and started to go to my room when I noticed Gordi sitting in his room.   
  
"Hey ,Gordo." I said coming to stand in the door frame. "Hey." He said with a fake smile while a tear ran down his face. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You are going to be ok, Gordo, he was a good man." I said wiping his tears away. "Yeah he was." "Except." He said coming to a halt. I knew where he was going with it. He was going back to when Denny died. "I know ,Gordo, but that was hard for them and for you." He just stared at me like I was nuts, to take his fathers side. "Yeah, I guess your right." He said hugging me. "Thanks." He said hugging me again. "Your going to be ok." I said taking from the hug and looking into his saddened doe eyes, full of water and pain.   
  
Later that day we went to the funeral, and everyone cried there eyes out.   
  
We went to a beautiful cathedral. It was full of sun catcher like windows, full of beauty. The Altar was gorgeous. Then there was the casket, Uncle Richard, had a nice black suit on with a nice white shirt on under. He had enormous scratch under his eye. It was probably full of glass. He originally died of a heart attack at the wheel, and then a tree came through the wind shield and cut him up pretty bad. It was a lovely service. Nice preacher talked about his life in Castle Rock, when he meet Aunt, and then he talked of all the family and then some scripture came.  
  
After the service we all headed for the house for a dinner. I rode in the front seat in my mothers car, Just like when I came.   
  
"Mom?" I looked in her direction. She just stared our the front window as she drove toward the house. "Mom, your pissed aren't you?" I asked now looking at my window as I knew I at any second would start to cry. "You could you tell?" She asked looking into my eyes now. "Well one, you left before the news was out, second you won't look at me, talk to me, or even hug me." I was starting to feel the tears escaping from my eyes. "Don't cry you baby it's all your fault." The words from my moms mouth struck my heart like a bow in arrow. "You bitch I hate you I always have." "Well now we know how you feel." She said slapping me in the head. "Mom, what ever happened to "Oh dear it's not your fault it's my fault for not being there." I said mocking her from months before. "Well if you hadn't went and gotten your self pregnant we wouldn't be here in this situation now would we?" "Pull over and let me out!!" I said opening the door a little. "Get your fat pregnant ass back in here." She said grabbing onto my shirt. "Just let me die please I hate my life I hate you, I hate all of you." I said As she pulled me back in and I had covered my face because I was crying. "Screech." She pulled the car to the side of the road. "What the Hell?" I asked looking at her from the side. She turned her body toward mine and looked deep into my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry ,Mel, I ….I didn't mean to say those mean things it's just." "It's just Why? Why did you do it?"   
  
"Mom, I went to the party for fun… not sex or anything of that nature I just wanted to have fun." "I guess Jason and his friends did to." I said looking down at my feet as tears spilled over my face.  
  
"Well ,Mel, what's done is done you can't change it." She started to lean in and give me a hug.   
  
I hugged back. "Thanks ,Mom." "Your welcome dear." "Mom, may I take a walk, and just walk the rest of the way, I need to walk." "Sure dear." She let me go into the dark night all alone. As she drove away she stuck her hand out and gave wave good bye. I gave a wave back.   
  
  
  
Hey all sorry for the cliff hange hope you all like this except it's kind of sad. 


	10. Ace and Eyeball to the Rescue

I walked into the night, finding myself closer and closer to the house. I had my nice purse slung over my shoulder. I felt a tug at my shoulder. I turned around to see two men in complete black trying to yank my purse.   
  
"Let go." I said looking into the dark hatful eyes. I yanked it away and tried to run toward the house. I could see it in my view looking into the window as people leisurely walked past the window holding drinks.   
  
"HELP!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, then I felt a hand over my mouth. "Shit."  
  
"Ok, if you just give me the purse I will leave you here with no harm." He said holding my hand behind my back. I could hear the hate in his voice it sent chills down my back. "Ok." I said crying in agony from my arm being twisted back so far. I handed them my purse and I just stood there. "Thanks you hoe." One guy screamed as he pushed me down belly first. "Shit." I screamed as I hit the ground.   
  
I hit trying not to make my stomach hit the ground , but it did. I felt a pressure down there. "Oh shit." I looked down to see a puddle of water on the ground, but I couldn't move. It felt like the lower part of my body was glued to the pavement. "Oh shit someone please help me." I screamed hopefully someone would come. I just looked around in pain. I looked to see busy cars passing by. Then I felt something behind me. There back. I saw two tall men dressed in black. One bent over and whispered, "Thanks you're a doll." He hit my face really hard. "Damn you!!" I said slapping back. I hit him in the face really hard. I wondered why they had come back. "Why did you come back?" "We wanted to show you our gratatued toward you." He picked me up and started to drag me toward the end of the sidewalk, where a black parked car sat with it's engine running. "HELP." I screamed one last time before I could. I started kicking them and spitting, but nothing worked.   
  
"Un hand her." He dropped me right there and pulled out a knife. I turned around to see a blond hair tall man standing there as the metal reflected the street light. The blond came forward stepping from the shadows to reveal that it was Ace. Then the other stepped from the shadows to reveal Eyeball.   
  
"Just leave her alone." Ace said inching forward with his knife ready to kill. He came toward me putting his hand out a little at a time. "Just get the HELL out of here!!!" Eyeball said coming toward us. I put my hand in Ace's as he lifted me up and helped me balance.   
  
"Eyeball grab her." He grabbed me and picked me up. "Eyeball, you need to get me to the hospital." "Ok, the car is just around the corner." "There gone are you ok?" "no." I said looking down. "I'm in labor." "Oh, shit." Ace said as he ran toward the car to get it. "I'll be back just stay where you are!" He said pointing at us. We stood under the street light as Eyeball held my battered body. Ace came with a squeal.   
  
"Jump in." He said putting the front seat down to lay me in the back seat. "Eyeball, Ace, I just want to say thank you guys you saved my life."   
  
"Oh…It was nothing." Ace said as he pulled into traffic. "So…" Eyeball said looking back at me.   
  
"Who's the father." "Eyeball you dumb ass!!! "Oh no it's ok." "This is going really bad, but I don't know!!"   
  
"I was raped guys." They turned around in shock. "It's ok, I can live." They didn't say anything they just looked out the windows. "It's ok guys really." I said trying to reassure them. "Ok ,Mel." Ace said as we turned down the street to go to Castle Rock Memorial Hospital.   
  
We came to a halt. Ace stopped the car and put the gear in park and the ignition went off. He opened his door and leaned the seat back and carried me into the hospital.   
  
The pain was really bad. "Oh shit it hurts it hurts SOOO bad." I was almost in tears. "You will be ok just make it into the hospital." "Eyeball?" "Yeah." He said running behind us. "Get Chris and Gordie for me please!" "Ok." "Why do you want those losers here?" "Those losers are my friends." I cringed a little squeezing Ace's arm from contraction. "Breath." He said helping me breath a little.   
  
He rushed me into the desk and yelled at the nurses to get me help. They were so scared that they did every thing that he wanted.   
  
They rushed me to a small room and I waited for about four hours till I could push.   
  
I was in the middle of sleeping when I felt someone tugging my elbow.   
  
"Chris and Gordie are here so we are going to leave see you ,Mel." They stared to walked out the door whne I yelled, "Thanks Ace." Something I never thought I would here myself say. He just waved a little giving me a signal indicating "Your welcome."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please reveiw!!! 


	11. Proposal

"Oh ,Mel, are you ok?" Asked Chris running in coming to my side. "Did they hurt you?" asked Gordie pointing toward the door. "Who?" "Ace and Eyeball?" "You guys are insane they saved my life!!" I said throwing my arms around Chris. "Saved your life?" Asked Chris kissing my forehead a little confused.   
  
"You guys I was mugged." I said As Chris sat down on the chair next to the bed taking my hand.   
  
"Mugged!! did they hurt you?" Asked Gordie coming from the corner he was standing in earlier.   
  
"Gordo, that's why I'm in the hospital." I said laughing a little. Chris started to laugh too, then Gordie joined in. "Oh, I'm so stupid sometimes." He said calming down from laughing now. He approached the bed and sat down in a chair next to me. The pain had started to escalate a lot. "Guys get a nurse or something." I said cringing from the pain, holding on to Chris's arm and digging my nails into it.   
  
"Mel, that hurts." "Oh sorry that It hurt, just think of me." I said putting my hand on my heart and pointing to my self.   
  
"Yes dear your right." He said kissing me and laughing. "Sir please get out of the way." The doctor said. The doctor came in and examined me. "Well, Melissa, I think it's time." He said putting rubber gloves on. "Now which one is the father?" He asked patiently waiting for my answer. I looked at Chris. "He is sir." I said pointing to Chris. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Why me ,Mel?  
  
"Because ,Chris, I love you." I said giving him a passionate kiss. "I love you too." He said holding my hand for support.   
  
"No ,Melissa, please count to ten while pushing and you should have a baby in no time." The doctor said with a smile. "1..2..3..4..." I counted like that about three times and then. "Mel, dear you can stop pushing your beautiful baby girl is out." said Chris pointing to a baby wrapped in a hospital blanket. "Mel, she is very small, three pounds, five ounces." "But here you kids go." I smiled big a the whole time I couldn't wait to hold my baby, my baby, that kind of has a ring to it, but I like it.   
  
"Miss do you have a name picked out?" I looked at Chris and then at my baby with her big blue eyes looking and crying at me.  
  
"Yes, it's….Alexia Danielle Chambers." Chris looked at me in surprise. "Chambers?" "Chris I said you were the father, I think Alexia should know and even live with the man who helped her mother out in the worst situation." "Yeah I guess." Chris turned around a little and dug something out of his pocket.   
  
"Mel, I was going to wait like a year or so, but I think this is the appropriate time." He said holding something in his hand that I couldn't quit see. "Melissa Lachance?" "Yeah?" I asked confused because he never said my full name, and never my last name. "Will you marry me?" I was in shock I was about to cry. "Hell yeah." I said kissing him with my, our, baby in my arms. He slipped a ring on my finger. "Sorry it's not spectacular, but I spent all I had on you." "Oh.. You are so sweet." I said kissing him again.   
  
The next few weeks went great. Everyone was so happy for me. Chris and I planned to get married when Alexia was old enough to be the flower girl and when I and him were out of high school.   
  
It was a fine life living with my new born daughter, taking every thing I learned from Brittany and using it on my daughter. I woke up on June 15,1962, to a dark room and the sound of my daughter crying of hunger. I got up and stumbled over clothes and shoes sitting on the floor and walked over to the crib.   
  
"Hey baby what's wrong?" I said lifting her up. I walked to the dark corner and went and sat in the rocking chair. I rocked back and forth thinking that this wasn't actually that bad as everyone told me it would be. I looked down to see her looking up at me her big blue eyes having tears drip out of them, and her small body, held in my hands. I decided that I would carry her down the stairs and give her some warm milk. I walked slowly down the stairs her in my arms. The stairs creaked as I stepped one by one. I finally made it I walked through the living room, in the dark and put Alexia in her swing and went into the kitchen and on the stove warmed up her milk.   
  
I finished and went into the living room and found Gordie sitting there holding her.  
  
"Hey." I said standing there putting my hands on my hips. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he looked at Alexia. "Oh I heard you guys get up so I just decided to help out." He said smiling at me and then looking down at Alexia. "She's really cute and she looks a lot like you." He said still smiling.   
  
I heard the croak in her throat and just knew she was going to cry.   
  
"I think I should take her now she's pretty hungry." "Hell yeah you need to feed her she's so small." "Yeah you should of seen yourself about three years ago." I said grabbing Alexia and laughing at Gordie moving his mouth mocking me. "Yeah I was pretty skinny." "Yeah a tooth pick!!" I said Heading toward the stairs to feed her and take her back to bed. "Mel?" "Your and Chris are going to go far." "Thanks ,Gordo."  
  
It was June 16, 1962. I was in the shower as my Aunt was down stairs feeding the baby. It was my birthday today, I was turning sixteen, but it seemed everyone had forgot, even Chris.   
  
I got out of the steamy bathroom with the towel wrapped around my body and went into my bedroom. I went in and was finally glad that I could fit into my old cloths.   
  
I went in and searched through my closet and finally picked out a pair of jeans and my favorite black shirt that I haven't been able to wear since February. I casually walked down the stairs to see my baby in my Aunts arms and Gordie snooping in the cabinets.   
  
"Hey." I said surprised that everyone had forgot my birthday. I walked over and sat by my Aunt to take my baby and go outside and swing her. "I can take her if you want me to." I said giving my arms willingly to her. "Ok dear." I walked out holding her and went directly to the swing and started to sing to her.   
  
I heard a few whispers in the house, but I figured it was nothing.   
  
I swung back and forth, looking into her deep blue eyes, and when I looked I think I saw her wink at me for a split second.   
  
"Hey." I looked up from my baby and saw my future husband Chris. He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. "Hey." I said kissing back.   
  
"So what are you doing today?" "Probably nothing." I said as he touched the baby's head.   
  
"She looks so much like you." He said smiling and laughing. "Thanks." "She has your beautiful eyes." "Thanks." I said kissing him. "You want to go out on the town, show our beautiful baby off." He said getting up and holding my hand awaiting for me to say "Sure why not"   
  
I got up and walked into the living room and got the baby stroller out.   
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think!! Srry it took me so long kind of, I had my 8th grade graduation dance.  
  
ANNA 


	12. Sixteen Candles

We walked down the main road people staring and they had disgusted looks pointing and staring.   
  
"So ,Chris, you do know what today is right?" "Um…Monday?" "Yeah." I said looking away in disgust I thought at least my love would remember my 16th birthday. " Oh honey I can't believe I forgot!" He screamed loudly, hearing his echo coming off the old buildings. "Yeah?" "I forgot it's your birthday!!" He yelled as he picked me up and kissed me. "Wow your not the only one." I whispered into his ear as I hugged him.   
  
I smiled big as he kissed me more. I loved this man, and he loved me. We continued to walked down the main street hand in hand, our two free hands pushing our darling daughter in her stroller.   
  
He took me with all the money he had to dinning out. We went to a cozy little place, "The Real Paris" It had nice French food. I loved it, we sat in a nice corner both, red with a Eiffel tower by it, very cute.   
  
"This is a nice place ,Chris." "Yeah." He said picking the baby up and playing with her.   
  
"You're a natural with kids." I said sliding over in the booth and putting my had on his shoulders.   
  
"I had help raising my little sisters." "Oh, you have sisters?" "Well they kind of live with my aunt Mary."   
  
"Oh." He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. "I love you , Mel." "I love you to." I said as I leaned in and gave him a kiss.   
  
"Would you two lovely people like to order?" An older woman with her "Paris" uniform on and over done make said as she took her note pad out and began to listen to us order our meals.   
  
We sat around there talking and laughing for about three hours. "I think I should get you home." "Yeah." I said looking down at my watch to see what time it was. We slowly got up and walked to the counter and paid for the fine meal. I went over and got the stroller and put my baby in there and then I walked out the door holding his hand again and we both pushed her home.  
  
We walked up to a dark house, the porch light off everything dead.  
  
"Where is everyone." "They probably went out." Chris said as he stepped forward and signaled for me to step forward with him. "Well if they are out that means we have the whole house to ourselves." He said with a creeping smile over his face. "You." I said pointing at him with a big smile on.   
  
He picked the baby out of the stroller and walked fast to the front door and went in.  
  
"I'll put her to bed you just come in and relax." He said as he turned around and pointed at me excitedly.   
  
"Yeah." I said sarcastic like as I pointed back.   
  
I walked up the drive to the screened in porch and walked to the open front door.   
  
"Dang it's so dark I can't see anything." I said coming in and flipping the switch.  
  
"Surprise!!" I heard everyone say as they sprang up with Gordie behind the couch with Ren and Aunt Dorothy coming in wheeling a big cake in that read "Happy sweet sixteen, Mel." "Oh you guys I love it." I said hugging Gordie Ren, and Aunt Dorothy. "I thought you would." Said Chris coming down the stairs with a sly look on his face. "Oh." I said smiling a little embarrassed to actually think they would forget my birthday. I could my face turning a bright red.   
  
I went over to the red and blue icing cake and took a little part of the blue icing with my finger. "Oh you know you have to wait." said Aunt Dorothy slapping my hand away as I brought it to my mouth.   
  
She took the knife and cut down and cut a big slice for me. "Here you go dear." She said handing me a piece and a fork. I went and sat at the table and started digging in to the sweets.  
  
"It's good ain't it?" I looked up to see Ren standing before in her best dress. "Yeah it is." I said looking back down to discover that I had really eaten all of my food. "So when you and Chris getting married?" She asked out of the blue.  
  
"In a couple years." "Oh." Then she just up and left the table and walked over to Gordies side. I wonder what that was all about. I lost touch with her over the years, after having the baby she never seemed to be around me.   
  
I decided to head into the crowded living room and hang out with Chris and Gordie.   
  
I walked in there and saw them talking in the corner, Chris leaning on the recliner behind him with a drink in his hand, and I saw Gordie smiling at him as they laughed along with him leaning on the wall.   
  
I walked over and leaned on Chris. "Hey guys what's happening?" "Nothing much just talking." said Gordie laughing a little and looking at Chris like he knew something.  
  
"What? What is so funny?" "Nothing just talking about when we were twelve." "Oh ok." I said smiling.   
  
"Hey ,Mel, is Alexia crying?" Asked Chris looking up the stairs. "Uh…. I'll go check." I walked up the stairs not looking back and headed to my room. It was a really dark night that night and I think the guys had something up there sleeves. I walked in and saw here laying there with her big blue eyes wide open and alert.   
  
"Hey baby." I said picking her up and putting her head in my left arm and her buttin the right. "Let's go see everyone." I said smiling and going toward the door to walk down the stairs.   
  
I went into the dark hallway and headed down the stairs.   
  
"Here she comes." I heard someone say in a low whisper. I raised my eyebrows and wondered what was going on. I walked down the stairs and as I reached the bottom everyone was staring at me.   
  
"Mel, there is something outside for you." Said my Aunt putting her arm around me and leading me outside. As I walked out I saw.....  
  
Stay tuned and you will find out. It's easy just take a guess..  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think. 


	13. Almost Fatal Death

I saw a big red Chevrolet. "Oh Aunt Dorothy it's beautiful!!" I shouted giving her a kiss and running to the car. (a/n I really don't know what kind of cars they had so I just guessed.)  
  
I had my daughter in my arms as I ran to the car. "You were very surprised." I heard someone form in side the car say. "Gordie you are very sly." I said peeking in through the window. "Yup, we've been planning this for forever." He said as he handed me the keys. "Jump in." "But I can't drive."   
  
"Yeah, but I can." said Chris in the backseat looking at me and Gordie with a smile peeking from his sun glasses. "Why the sunglasses?" asked Gordie pointing at Chris and laughing. "They make him look cute." I said laughing.   
  
I ran to the other side and opened the door. I got in and sat down holding Alexia and buckled myself in holding her tight.   
  
"Kids hold on!!" I looked up and saw my Aunt running with tiny steps in her heels.   
  
"Let me take Alexia so you guys can go out." "Ok." I handed my now sleeping baby to her, she was smiling down at her and walked away slowly directing everyone in the house.   
  
We pulled out of the drive and headed down the main road to cruise. We all rolled the four windows down and let the air run through our hair.   
  
"I love this." I said putting my hair in a pony tail. "Me too." said Gordie looking at the road smiling. "Yeah so where are we going?" I asked looking at the streets signs. "I don't know." said Gordie still smiling. "You do to." I said slapping him a little. "Nope he doesn't." said Chris putting his feet on my seat. "Hey get your feet down." I said slapping his feet down. "Ouch ,Mel, that hurt." He said slapping back. I slapped him back and we started having a fight in the car.   
  
"Boys, stop it you want me to get a ticket?" asked Gordie slowing down heading to the side of the road.   
  
"No more like arrested." Chris said laughing a little. "Why are we stopping?" I asked looking through the tall fields of the over grown grass. "This is a very special place." said Chris climbing up to the front seat. "Why may I ask." I said as Chris sat on me. "Dear this is where we are building our house." Chris said as he pointed to the open field. "Really ,Chris." I said looking at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"No." I could here the sarcasm in his voice. "Thanks." Then we kissed and I think it grossed Gordie out.   
  
"Oh come on you guys this is just to wrong." Then we just kissed more to gross him out.   
  
"Oh come on you guys this you guys are my best friend and my cousin this is just to much." He said as he stepped out of the car eyes closed and slammed the door. "Well should we lock him out?" I asked looking out the door to see Gordie lighting a cigarette. "Yeah." said Chris laughing as he leaned over and locked the two doors on the drivers side.   
  
Gordie looked in and relised we had stopped. He reached for the handle and lifted it toward the sky, he stumbled backwards realizing that we had locked it.  
  
"You guys better let me in." He said pointing at us with a very angry face on, looking very evil.  
  
By this time we were shaking our heads "no" and laughing our asses off.   
  
"Should we let him in?" I asked Chris without laughing. "Yeah." said Chris leaning over with his hand on the lock.   
  
He lifted it up real quick and then put it back down, not enough time for Gordie to lift the handle.   
  
"Psyche ." Chris yelled as he laughed coming back to my lap. "Wow this is classical and funny."   
  
I said laughing harder as Gordie pounded on the window. "Come on I could get killed out here." Gordie said looking left and right searching for cars.   
  
Then he fell to the ground holding his chest.   
  
"Oh god ,Chris, I think he might be hurt." I said crawling to the door and opening it. I looked down and saw Gordie not breathing with his tongue out of his mouth and his hand on his chest. "Shit man what did we do." I heard Chris say as he got out of the car and headed to his body.   
  
Chris leaned down and picked Gordie's body up and headed toward the car. He placed him in the back seat and sat in the drivers seat. I climbed in back and held Gordie's hand and prayed to God that he was still alive. "Gordie are you alive." I said slapping his face hard.   
  
"Yeah thank to you guys putting me in the car I am now!!" He said getting up with a smile on his face. "Gordon Alan Lachance, YOU IDIOT YOU HAD ME SCARED TO DEATH." I screamed as loud as I could as I hit him as hard as I could in the stomach and back.   
  
"Sorry ,Mel, I thought maybe you would feel sorry if I died and you didn't let me in the car." "Real cool ,Gordo." said Chris punching him, but not hard to really do damage. I climbed in front not talking to Gordie for the rest of the way home. I crossed my arms and just talked to Chris.   
  
"Come on guys I said I was sorry." He said smiling and putting his hands out like he did nothing wrong. "Oh yeah." I said looking back at him evilly. "Oh I'm sorry." Gordie said trying to act innocent like he didn't do anything. "Do you guys forgive me yet?" He asked putting his head in the hole between the two front seat chairs. Chris looked at me and then back at his best friend. "Yeah man I forgive you, just if you ever fake die again I think I really then will kill you." He said laughing we enter the road to Gordie's house.   
  
"Mel?" He asked with his lip out and his hands as if he were praying. "Well I don't know I mean you did make my heart jump out of place." "I'm sorry it was just a joke." "Oh a scary joke" I said pretending to cry to make Gordie feel bad. "I'm sorry!!" He said jumping up front to sit with me. "Get off me!!" I yelled slapping him in the back lightly. "Not un till you forgive me!!" He said looking at his nails and blowing. "Ok ok, I forgive you." I said pushing him off to the floor. "Good." He said laughing as we pulled into the drive way. I got out of the car stepping on Gordie as I got out.   
  
"Hey watch it." He said grabbing my leg as I got out.   
  
"Stop it ,Gordie." I said pinching his fingers. "Ouch!!" He screamed as I walked off going and hiding behind Chris holding on to his shirt. "Come here I am going to kill you." He shouted as he ran to Chris and started to take hits at me.   
  
"Stop you guys." Chris said taking Gordie's arm and pushing away.   
  
"Hey look my parents are gone." said Chris pointing to the empty house. "Wow!!" said Gordie running excitedly toward the front door. "Hey you guys it's un locked." He twisted the handle and pushed open the door and went in and turned the porch light on.   
  
"Come on guys." He said waving to us as he stuck his head out the door and then went all the way inside.   
  
Chris and I walked hand in hand to the door and then went inside.   
  
"Hey mom left a note saying that she went to the corner store to pick up some things and she will be back soon." "Cool." I said plopping down on the couch.   
  
"Oh it says that she has Alexia so don't worry." "That's awesome now we can all hang out like old times." said Chris plopping on me. "I don't remember the squished my in sides!" I said pushing him off as he landed on the floor with a thud.   
  
"I don't know." Chris said standing up a little wobbly. "Yeah." said Gordie rubbing his chin as if he were thinking hard.   
  
"Whatever." I said as I got up and headed toward the kitchen to get a glass of lemonade   
  
"Hey babe while you' re in there get me some." I heard Chris say as he sat on the couch.   
  
"Me too." I heard Gordie say as he laughed a little.   
  
I got in the refrigerator and got a half full glass of lemonade. I set it down on the counter and got in the cabinets for three glasses. I got some down and poured lemonade in them.   
  
"Ok guys here they are." I said as they grabbed for them while they watched TV.  
  
"So what's on our three selective channels tonight?" I asked as I took a sip of lemonade.  
  
"Well from what we see there's, Mickey Mouse Club, sports, and the news."   
  
"We will take the Mickey Mouse Club." I said hitting Chris to change it.   
  
"Ok." He said   
  
We all sat around for about three hours, before I decided that I was going to leave and go upstairs and go to bed.   
  
"Night guys." I said as I got up and stretched and headed up the stairs.   
  
"Night." they said as the waved me good- bye as their eyes were glued to the small screen.  
  
As I left all I saw when I looked back was the light of the TV.   
  
I walked up into my dark room and fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.   
  
I slept like a baby dreaming of my wedding.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hey all please reveiw and tell me what you think. 


	14. Spaced Out

The next morning I woke to the sound of chatter in Gordie's room.   
  
I lifted my head and saw Chris sitting on his bed and every once in a while he would peek into my room.   
  
"Man I never thought in a million years that I would wake up to the sound of Chris in my house." I whispered to myself as I slowly put my head back down.   
  
"Hey." I heard a voice as I looked up. I saw Chris standing there with a huge smile on his face.   
  
He ran over and jumped on my bed and then he landed on me.   
  
"Oh ,Chris, I just woke up it's to early." I said wiping the sleep out of my eyes.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry sweet hart." He said leaning down and gave me a kiss.   
  
"You should be." I said turning on my stomach as he sat on me.   
  
"So what are you doing here so early?" I asked looking into his eyes as he looked into mine.   
  
"Oh I stayed the night." "Oh." Is all I could say.   
  
"Hey you guys." We both looked in unison at the door to see Gordie leaning on the door frame with a smile on his face.   
  
"Hey." I said pushing Chris to the other side of the bed and off me.   
  
"Hi." He said coming in closer. "So what are you guys doing today?" I asked leaning on my shoulders…………   
  
  
  
I looked into his eyes standing tall. He smiled a little trying not to giggle from all the eyes on us.   
  
"Do you take this woman to be your wife." Chris smiled at me and then looked at the preacher and spoke proudly "I do."   
  
"And do you take him to be your husband?" I looked at him and he winked and I spoke "I do." "You may place the rings on each others fingers." The preached raised his hands as we did and spoke loud and clear, "I now give you all Mr. And Mrs. Chambers." I was excited now I was married to my best friend and love of my life.   
  
"Come on." Chris said as he picked me up and twirled me around and we ran down the hall way of the church and ran to the limo for the reception.   
  
I got in the limo in a hurry, the fresh smell of bubbles rushed in as the people outside blew the bubbles and threw rice at us.  
  
"Hurry ,Chris, get in." I said taking his hand.   
  
We were headed back for Aunt Dorothy's house for our reception which everyone was invited to.  
  
"I saw you spacing out up there." "Oh I was just thinking about when I was sixteen."  
  
"That was only a year ago." He said smiling.   
  
"Yeah, but those were the good times." I said smiling.   
  
"What about now ,Mrs. Chambers." He said sitting back straight and drinking a glass of pop.   
  
"They will be." I said smiling. I leaned in and he did to and we kissed the first time married.  
  
"Wow tasted different." I said smiling. "Oh sorry I just had a coke." He said pointing to his glass.  
  
"Not like that." "Then what?" "Well it was the first time we kissed when we were married." I said laughing at his confused face.  
  
"Oh I see." I laughed the whole way to the reception.  
  
Finally we pulled up to the house and nobody was there except Aunt Dorothy.   
  
"Oh you guys I'm so happy." She said coming to kiss us both.   
  
"Thanks Aunt Dorothy." "Come on." She said as she led us into the house where beautiful tables and everything perfect for a reception was set up.  
  
"I love it."   
  
"Were is Alexia?" I asked hoping she could crawl to me.  
  
Over the year period Alexia had grown a lot from her four pound frame. She was now one and a half and weighed about thirty pounds.   
  
"Here she comes." said Chris lifting her up.   
  
"Awww, she's smiling at you Chris." "Ok you two get in there for a picture." We all smiled including Alexia as she played with Chris' tux.   
  
I went up stairs and took my veil off and placed it neatly on my bed.   
  
I went to the mirror and combed my hair down to the middle of my back and took in a deep breath a reflected on my life.   
  
Then I got up slowly making sure that I didn't step on my Aunt's dress.  
  
Before when I told my Aunt that Chris had asked me to marry him, she was so discussed that I married a Chambers kid.  
  
When she actually got to know him she feel in love with him like he were her own son.   
  
I'm so glad she did.   
  
I slowly walked down stairs and saw everyone piling in.   
  
"Hey." I heard someone from around the corner yell. I looked over and then saw Gordie run to greet me.   
  
  
  
"Hey." I said giving him a hug. "Congrats, Mel, I'm really happy for you guys."   
  
He said putting his arm around me and leading me to the kitchen to get a drink.   
  
"What will it be Mrs. Chambers." He said laughing a little.   
  
"I don't know." I said coming to the sink to just look out the window. "You looked amazing in that dress today." He said smiling at me. "Thanks." "I just can't believe it I'm married." I said looking down into sink.   
  
"Yeah the only thing is." I said about to cry. I put my hand to my eyes and wiped away the escaping tears from my eyes.   
  
"My parents weren't there." I said looking at Gordie with concern on his face.  
  
"You knew I knew that my mom wouldn't come, but I surly thought Micky would come."  
  
"I did come." I turned around to see him with a beautifully wrapped present in his hands. I checked him over in his khaki pants and his plaid shirt on with his football jacket on over.  
  
I ran over tears dripping off my face, my arms wide open.  
  
"Micky, you came." I said running to him faster. I collapsed into his arms.   
  
"I've missed you Michael." I said coming from the hug to a normal stance and looking into his deep blue eyes with tears coming from his.   
  
"Here sorry I was late mom was bitching about how I shouldn't see you." "Doesn't she always." I laughing through quivers of my lip.   
  
"Yeah." he said with a brief laugh. "Here." He said again handing me the present.  
  
"Thanks." I said going to the little table and sitting down and opening the ribbon carefully.   
I opened it and saw tiny porcelain baby shoes that read " Melissa" on the left, "Christopher" on the right, and then there was "Alexia." in the soles of the left.   
  
"Oh Michael it's beautiful." I said smiling looking at him with his smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Where is that lovely niece of mine anyway?" "Here she comes." I said going to the open door to get my crawling daughter.   
  
I looked at her she smiled with her mouth full of gums except for one tooth.   
  
"Here you go." I said to Michael as I handed her to him.   
  
"Awww, she looks just like you." He said pointing to our similar faces.   
  
"I get that a lot." I said laughing.   
  
"Yeah." He said holding her. "She likes you ." I watched Alexia play with the start of Michaels beard.  
  
"Here." He said handing her back to me.   
  
"So how long you in town?" I asked him taking his arm so he couldn't walk away.   
  
"I have to go." "What's the rush?" I asked looking into his eyes as I held his arm, I could tell he was hiding something.  
  
"What is it?" I asked putting Alexia down.   
  
"N-Nothing." He said with a stutter.   
  
"Yes huh, you never stutter un less there's something to hide."   
  
"Mel, I have to tell you something, but not here not now."  
  
"What do you mean not here, not now, tell me." I said staring to get angry with him.  
  
  
  
He took me by the arm and lead me outside of the party into the grass outside.   
  
He looked around with his fingers in an L shape on his chin. He let go of my arm and stared into my eyes.  
  
"I don't want to tell you on such a joy full day ,but."   
  
"What?" I waited with anticipation.   
  
"They……………..  
  
Please review for me and tell me what you think  
  
ANNA 


	15. The Honeymoon

"They uh…They found Jason and his friends."   
  
I felt my face get red with anger, I tightened my fist and just stood there in shock.  
  
"Oh." After all that is all I could say.   
  
"So what's going to happen to them?" "Dad said that they would have to go to jail for a while or even forever."  
  
"And me?" "You might have to go to a trail to testify against them." "Oh,"   
  
"That's good." I said walking away with the pride knowing that they all along would get caught.   
  
"Hey." Michael said grabbing my arm loosely as I tried to exit to the living room.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked looking into my eyes.  
  
"Yeah." I said looking at the ground as he slowly let me go.   
  
I walked in with the ends of my dress a little grassy, I turned around and went to find Chris so we could get the hell out of here.  
  
I walked into the kitchen searching left and right.  
  
"Chris, I found you." I said finding him sitting by the stairs to the down stairs in his tux, smoking.  
  
"Yup babe you did." He said giving his hand as I stepped down one and took a seat.  
  
"What are you doing besides smoking." I said coughing a little from the smoke., and moving my hand like a wave so it would get out of my face.  
  
"Oh just can't wait to take you to our honey moon." He said kissing my neck playfully.   
  
"I bet you can't." I said turning my head a little to make him kiss my mouth. "Then let's get the hell outta here." He said taking my hand and running through the living room jumping over couches and chairs and people and headed to the front door.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as we approached the door.   
  
"Hey people we are off, see you in a week." He said pulling me closer to him and then pulled me out the door as we headed to my car.   
  
"Honey we are going to have the best time in Wisconsin." He said as he opened the door for me.  
  
"Thanks your such a gentlemen." I said spitting out the window.   
  
"And you're a so lady like." He said laughing as he through the cigarette into the grass.  
  
"And we are off." He said holding my hand and raising it to the ceiling.   
  
"Yup." I said putting my back against the seat.  
  
  
  
"So are we lost?" I asked holding the map in front of my face as Chris smiled.  
  
"No ,Mel, I would never get us lost." He said pulling on to the interstate that read Wisconsin, 10 miles.  
  
"Good." I said taking his hand. He turned from the wheel and smiled at me. We pulled onto a street and drove straight into the sun as it set so orange and yellow with rays coming down so beautiful.  
  
We arrived to the cold climate at about eight-thirty.   
  
"It's beautiful." I said clutching my coat and pointing to the snow covered mountains. "Yeah." said Chris running to me and picking me up and twirled me around three times in a circle.  
  
"Let's go honeymooning." He said smiling and going to the trunk to get our two single suitcases.   
  
I laughed as he balanced me in his arms and two suitcases on his right arm.   
  
"Do you need some help?" I asked taking one case. "Yeah, thanks." He said smiling heading to the desk to get our room.  
  
"Chambers." He said smiling as he looked up at my smiling face. "Room 146, up the stairs and to the right." The man said not even peering over the Tuesday's newspaper he was reading.  
  
Chris took the key and ran to the room.   
  
"Honey make sure you don't fall." I said as he dodged people in front of him. "I won't, you can trust me." He said as he stopped and dropped his bag on the ground.   
  
I looked around and peered at the number 146.   
  
"we're here." He said placing the key in. The door opened to a gorgeous room. The chandlers hanging from the ceilings and the heart shaped bed, in the middle with a cute little mirror above it.  
  
"Holy shit Chris, how can we afford this?" I asked walking in slowly with my mouth wide open.   
  
"Oh my mom came through from the divorcé and she got like a thousand dollars,   
  
"Oh." I said running with my bag and running to the bed.   
  
I got my sexy cloths out and ran to the bathroom. I put on a black silky pajamas on and stepped out.   
  
Chris with his back to me pouring some wine, even though we were under age Aunt Dorothy still gave us some.   
  
"Do you like?" I asked pointing to the outfit. He turned around stunned. "Oh me like." He said smiling.  
  
He stared signaling for me to come over there. I walked slowly shaking my ass as I walked. I looked into his eyes as we leaned in for a kiss. Our lips meet and he began to lean me back slowly onto the bed. I sunk down into it as I felt his body weight on my stomach.  
  
The next morning I had the taste of wine on my tongue. I looked up at myself in the mirror and saw Chris sprung out with his arm on me and his legs going every which way.  
  
I got up removing his hand from me and headed to make some coffee. I grabbed a mug and headed to sit down.  
  
I sat down next to the huge window and sipped at my coffee as I looked to the snow covered mountains and the sun's glimmer on the snow.  
  
"What time is it?" I looked back to see Chris barely awake with his hair going everywhere. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and guarded them from the sun blaring off the snow.  
  
"About 9:30." I said still looking back and taking more sips from my coffee.  
  
"That's to early." He said covering his head with a blanket. "Is not ,Chris, you need to get up, I want to get up and ski." I said setting my coffee down and running and jumping on him.   
  
",Chris, come out of there." I said smiling trying to tear the sheets from his head.  
  
"No." He said holding tight to the sheets.  
  
"Yes." I said pulling them back,   
  
"Ok." He said rolling me to my back and stared kissing me.  
  
"So ,Chris, an we go skiing?" I asked hoping he would say 'Yeah sure let's go skiing.'  
  
"Oh come on honey we can go skiing tomorrow."   
  
"I figured you would only want me as your sex queen." He stared at me like I was talking facts.   
  
"We actually yes that's it." He said smiling and kissing me again. "One more day, but if I don't ski I will kill you while your sleeping!!" I said melting to his beautiful smile.   
  
  
  
"Yes, dear." He said kissing my noise.  
  
"Hon, can we shut the blinds?" He asked pointing to the bright sun. "Yeah., but you have to get your heifer self off of me."   
  
"Sorry dear." He said laughing and going to the side as I got up and shut the blinds.  
  
  
  
"Dear sweetie you know I love this, but it's noon and I'm starving." I said pushing him to the side.  
  
"Oh hon., me too,"  
  
He got up and put his pants and shirt on and headed to the bathroom.  
  
I looked over at him as he walked and started laughing, he was scratching his ass the whole way.  
  
"And I sleep with that?" I asked sarcastically. Pointing at him and laughing.  
  
He came out with his hair slicked back and the sound of the toilet flushing in the back round.  
  
"So what do you want?" He asked digging for the money left over in his pockets.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was funny to actually see your brother at our wedding." I said smiling of thinking of the sight of Eyeball wearing a suit and tie.  
  
"Mom made him come." He said coming to kiss me.  
  
"So what will it be?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. "McDonalds?" I asked hopping up and down.   
  
"Ok." He said as he turned around slowly and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as he left I went straight to the phone and called Gordie to see how everyone was.  
  
The phone rang and on the third ring "Hello?" "Hey ,Gordo, where's Alexia?" "Oh she's right here." Then I heard her cooing into the phone.  
  
Then I heard Gordie put the phone back to his ear. "See I haven't killed her yet." "Gordie that's not funny." I said getting made at the fact that he was talking of killing my daughter.   
  
"So where is everyone?" I asked hoping Aunt Dorothy was there.  
  
"Well everyone's out and I'm stuck with her, but get this." He said going down to a whisper, "Guess who I'm going on a date with?" "Who?" "Laura Capple." He said, and I could tell by the way he was talking that he had a large grin on his face.   
  
Laura was the most popular girl at school, and the most prettiest.  
  
"How in the hell could you get beauty like that?" "Well I was walking outside to go get ice cream and I looked away for one second and then I run into her.  
  
She's like 'Sorry' Then I said sorry and she said "Your Gordon Lachance aren't you." I'm like yeah, and she said ,"You're the cutie who hangs out with Chambers and Duchamp, and that stupid one Tessio." And then I did it I asked her to go get ice cream with me and she said yes, and then we started talking, Mel, I kissed her."   
  
"Tonight we are going on our second date."   
  
"Good for ya ,Gordie." I said laughing.  
  
"So anyone else have a marical happen to them?" "Hey it's not so hard to believe."   
  
"Yeah." I said looking back to see Chris come in with two sacks.   
  
"Well Chris is back with lunch I'll see you in six days." "Good-Bye." He said,"Oh ,Mel, someone wants to say good-bye." I heard Alexia still babbaling in the back round.  
  
I hung the phone up to the cradle and ran to the hot food.  
  
"I got you a cheese burger." He said sitting on the chair as he un wrapped his hamburger.   
  
"Give me anything as in food and I'll eat it." "Me too."   
  
I ran to the chair and sat on Chris as I gobbled it down so fast that I was done before Chris.  
  
I went to my bag and pulled out a coat.  
  
"Are we?" He asked with a puppy dog face on. "I am, If your not we can get divorced." I said smiling a little.  
  
"Oh shit I forgot, guess what?" "What? He said mocking me.  
  
"Gordie is going out with Laura Cap,,," "Capple!!" He said almost spitting out his food.   
  
"Yeah that's it." "You know how hot she is?" "Sorry ,Chris, but , your talking to your wife here."  
  
"Sorry honey your so much hotter than her, but come on this is Gordie he never even like a girl till Jr. High."   
  
"He was pretty sad." I said laughing a little. "Chris, I'm going so see you on the slopes." I said smiling and walking away as he waved and leaned back in the chair, stuffing the rest of the burger in his mouth.  
  
"Darling?" I heard in between the stuffed mushed up food in his mouth.   
  
"Huh?" I asked half way in the door and half out.  
  
"Wait for me." I saw him run toward the door with a coat on his shoulders as he ran by the desk he grabbed the keys and came and gave me a kiss.  
  
"I knew you would want to come." "Yeah just to be with you." He said taking my chin and kissing me again.   
  
"You're a sweet man." I said kissing him. "Well let's go." He said taking my hand and dragging me through the hall to the lobby to get some ski's.  
  
We both sucked at skiing, we both fell multiple times and died of laughter at the sight of each one of our falls.  
  
  
  
"So dear do you want to ski any more?" He asked putting his arm around me as we walked back into the building.  
  
"Only to see you fall flat on your ass." I said poking him in the side. He squirmed to the left.   
  
"Aww, Chris, your ticklish." I said laughing.   
  
"Yeah." He said smiling. We walked past a few couples by the fire place so young, and we were growing up fast.  
  
We went back up to the room and watched TV as we talked about life and Gordie and how much we missed everyone.  
  
The seven days came and went fast, we got up at five and packed and drove all day. We arrived in Castle Rock the next morning with me driving and Chris asleep with his feet up in the back seat.  
  
I drove up to my Aunt's to get my daughter. I was in my pajamas and my hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.   
  
Sorry about not writing I wiped my computer out and I lost everything!¡!   
  
ANNA 


	16. All Grown Up

I got out of the car slamming the door slightly being sure I didn't wake Chris up.  
  
I walked up to the door and herd the noise of the TV coming from inside.  
  
I went and knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Hello?" The door came open and I walked inside to see Gordie asleep with Alexia in his lap.  
  
I put my hand to my mouth to hid the laughter, but it was so cute.   
  
Alexia was drooling all over Gordie's red shirt and Gordie was holding her by her sides as he feel asleep snoring.  
  
I walked over slowly and got her diaper bag and lifted her from Gordie's body.  
  
"Oh come on Mom I don't wanna get up yet." said Gordie rolling on his side half asleep "Gordie's it's Mel, I'm back and I'm taking my daughter."  
  
I said quietly and tiptoed with my sleeping daughter in my arms to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
I wrote a note to Aunt Dorothy and Gordie telling them that I had taken Alexia to our new house.  
  
I walked back into the living room and got tape out and taped it to Gordie's fore head so I knew that he would get it.   
  
I walked back to the car a put Alexia in the car seat and drove to the lot were our house was.  
  
Now Chris never told me what this house was like I've never seen it so this was the first official time I had ever seen it.  
  
I pulled into the drive to a beautiful two story blue house, it had white shutters and I could see through the huge window in the front.  
  
I saw the white picket fence in the front. I got out of the car and felt the muggey air. I went to the other side and pulled Alexia and the car seat out.  
  
"Hey, Chris." I said in a soft voice, trying not to wake Alexia up.  
  
"Chris." I said pushing the seat up and nudging him.   
  
He moaned a little. Finally I put Alexia on the ground as she slept and jumped on Chris.  
  
"Damn, what the hell?" "Well finally Chris I was beginning to think you were in a coma or something." I said laughing as he gave a look of disgust.   
  
"Ok." He said very tired still. I got up off of his stomach and stepped outside and picked Alexia up.  
  
Chris got out and squinted because of the bright sunlight. He walked me up to the door and unlocked it for me to see.  
  
When I got in I saw beautiful furniture all around and white walls and a bright yellow sunny kitchen.   
  
"Chris I love it!!" I yelled as I heard my echo going through out the house.   
  
"I thought you might." He said putting his hand around my waist.  
  
"Well what now?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"I don't know?" He said looking back into my eyes.  
  
"I know" He said as he leaned down picked me up and kissed me long. "That's it." I said kissing back.   
  
"What's up stairs?" I asked pointing to the stairs.  
  
"I'll show you." He took my hand as He led me up the stairs. I looked around and saw a long hallway leading to one bed room at the end of the hallway.  
  
He walked me down to see a huge bedroom with a big wooden framed bed and rose pedals on the bed.   
  
"Holy shit ,Chris, you did all this?" I said in complete shock on how beautiful the whole house was.  
  
"Yeah, well a little help from the guys, but yup." He had a huge smile on his face.   
  
"This is so cool." I said leaning up on my tippy toes and kissing him.  
  
  
  
Weeks became months, Months became years, and years became Ten years.  
  
Life had passes in the Chamber House. New additions came to play. Our first children together were Twins, Courtney and Christian.  
  
They were born the same year we graduated. I was so fat in my gown I bulges out of it.  
  
We all graduated, maybe not the same year, but we still were all friends. After those years Teddy and Vern drifted away into new groups and made new friends and left Gordie, Chris, and I behind, but we stuck it out.  
  
  
  
It was 1973 and I was twenty seven almost twenty eight. Chris and I had planned on filling the house up with children, but after the twins came it seemed like all hope was lost.  
  
It was January 12, 1973 and I was laying in my bed at 9:00 as Chris made sure everyone was locked in there rooms for the night.  
  
"Hey there all away." "Cool." I had been waiting for Chris for an hour to do that.  
  
" Christian wanted me to make sure that the Vampires wouldn't come out of the closet and suck his blood."   
  
"Were the hell do these kids get those ideas?" "I asked him that and his response was "School daddy."   
  
"They always get ideas from school." I said smiling  
  
I sat up in the bed with my glasses slightly on my face reading a good romance novel as Chris bent down and kissed my lips gently.  
  
"Come on ,Chris, it's getting to the best romance part." "Well ,Mel, lets have a little romance of ourselves." He said with a wink and a tiny smirk on his face.  
  
"Ok." I said placing the book on the desk and switched the lamp off as I sank into the bed feeling the gentle lips of Chris on mine.  
  
  
  
Beep!!! I swung my head up fast and went over Chris to the right side of the bed and slammed the alarm clock against the wall.  
  
"You know dear if we break that we can't afford another." He said with his eyes closed with his hand placed on his fore head.   
  
"I know it just gets on me fucking nerves." I said laying my head on his stomach.  
  
"Me too." He said putting his hand on my head. "Well I got to get in the shower." He said as he kissed me on the hair and headed to the bathroom.  
  
I got up and brushed my long hair down. I walked down the stairs and went knocking on doors.   
  
The first door I knocked on was Alexia's three knocks on the eleven year olds room and I heard something fall and I heard an "Owe"   
  
I chuckled and went to my second daughters room and opened the door and saw her on her day bed in her pink pajamas with her brown hair in a mess.  
  
"Courtney, it's time to get up." I said leaning down and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I know mommy, but I'm tired."   
  
"Ok get up." I said messing her hair up. "Stop it Mom." She wined as she sat up and looked at me with Chris's eyes.   
  
She un covered her legs and headed to her dresser and swung out some clothes.   
  
I walked down to the third room of the downstairs across from Courtney's room and went in. My son Christian, lay on his side as he drooled all over his pillow.   
  
"Chris!!" I screamed making him jump. "Mom, you scared me!!" He said sitting up with his Chris eye's staring at me with his hand on his heart.  
  
"Ok hon, get up and get ready for your first day back to school." "Oh shit more school" He said looking down with his face to the cloths all over his room.  
  
Now Chris when we first had kids we decided if they heard us cuss that we would let them, and of course last year the twins heard us say it.  
  
  
  
I walked back out into the kitchen and through the pancakes in the pan. I cooked about ten and put the plate on the tabled saving two for Chris when he got done from the shower.   
  
"Come on you guys the bus is coming soon hurry up." I shouted as I heard three doors slam and muttering going on.  
  
"We are here, Mom." Alexia said coming out flipping her jet black hair. "Attitude." I said snapping my fingers together.  
  
"Mom, your weird very strange!!" She said with a smile stuffing a plain pancake in her mouth. "Bus!!" I said looking out the front window, as I was washing dishes.  
  
"Bye Mom ,Dad!!" They all shouted as the door slam and silence came through out the house.  
  
I went to the table and watched through the window as my baby's got on the bus. I got there plates and rushed to the sink.  
  
"Wow I feel much better." I turned around to see Chris rushing down the stairs with his suit on and his black brief case in hand.  
  
"And I kept some good food for you." I said coming to the table as he grabbed a fork and syrup.  
  
"Am I a good cook?" "Oh the best." He said crinkling his nose. "You know you love it." I said smiling, pecking his nose.  
  
"Well off to work." He said kissing me one last time, and then he headed off to his black car to go to his independent law firm.  
  
"Bye." I said in a soft voice as I waved a little wave as he smiled and waved back.  
  
I went to each of the kids rooms and cleaned. I cleaned every day.  
  
My job, officially I had no job, I stayed home watched TV and cleaned. This was good when all the kids were young then I didn't have to pay a baby sitter.  
  
Finally I got dressed and headed to the school to pick them up to go home.  
  
I got in the red car I had gotten so long ago and headed up the street to get six kids. I was kind of the car pool, for Gordie. Gordie and Laura got married after about a year of dating, he was excited! They had three kids, Megan and Jennifer, and there only son William.  
  
I pulled up next to the school waiting for the final bell to ring.  
  
As it rang I noticed two little girls with a tan and dark brown hair and doe brown eyes coming to the car first.  
  
"Meg, Jennifer how was your first day back from Christmas vacation?" "Aww, it was ok ,Aunt Mel, but we got homework." "Well if it makes you feel any better I got home work in first and third grade too."  
  
"Climb in back and we will wait on Chris, Courtney, and Alexia, and then we will drive all the way to kinder care and pick up Will." I said with a smile as I peered in the mirror to look at there happy faces, smiling like Laura.  
  
"Mom drive on." I had gotten lost in my thoughts when I realized that all the kids were in the car.  
  
"Alexia, what in the Hell happened to your face?" "Ooooo, Aunt Mel, said the H word." I looked back to see Jennifer holding her mouth.  
  
"Mandy punched me because she thought she over heard me talking about her." "Did you tell the principle?" "Hell no I ain't no tattle tale!!"   
  
"Whatever." I said looking away and putting the car in gear.   
  
"Where are we going?" Alexia asked looking out the window. "To pick Will up." Her face brightened. "Aww, I love that kid." She said smiling waiting to pick the two year old up from care.  
  
I pulled into the drive and she ran out and signed Will out.  
  
"Alexia." I heard him say as he played with her hair.   
  
"Yeah ,Will." I looked and saw the small blonde haired brown eyed little boy climb into the front seat with me and Alexia.  
  
"Hi ,Aunt Meal." I laughed because he couldn't quiet pronounce my name. "Sit down ,Will." I said patting on the seat as he took a seat stumbling as he did.  
  
"Alexia, buckle him up." I said smiling. I looked back and pulled out onto the busy street.   
  
I drove for ten minutes and then found myself at the house.   
  
"Ok who has homework?" Five kids raised there hands, as we all ran to the front door. I reached for my keys and then unlocked it.  
  
"I'm hungrey." I heard little complaints in the back round.  
  
"I will fix snacks." I was in the kitchen now going through cabinets to see what we had. "Mom?" "Yeah." I turned around to see Alexia standing there.   
  
"Do you think I should of told?" She asked twisting her hair in little curls as she looked up with her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Well do you like her?" "Well no!" She said widing her eyes.   
  
"Then hell yeah if you didn't like her." I said coming to her and putting my arm around her. Her eyes widened and she smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks." She said hugging me.   
  
"I need some help." I said sitting the peanut butter and jelly and the bread on the counter.   
  
"Ok." She said with a smile and hopped on the stool and made half of the sandwiches with me.   
  
"Come and get it!!" I yelled cupping my hands over my mouth.   
  
Four kids came running like a stampeed I heard them coming from the next room.   
  
"Here you guys go." I said placing four plates on the round table.  
  
"Hey." I turned around to see Gordie standing there looking at his kids eating.  
  
"Hey yourself." I said smiling as Will walked to me. "Hey." Gordie said as he took Will from me.   
  
"Daddy." He said playing with his shirt.  
  
"Awww Gordie, he reminds me of you as a kid." I said smiling. "Yeah really?" He said checking Will over.   
  
"Yup." He said smiling. "So what are the girls doing?" "Eating what else do kids do?" "Yeah." He said smiling putting Will down.  
  
"So?" I said walking into the living room and picking all the book bags up.  
  
"How's Laura?" "Well she's ok." "How about you?" He said coming and helping me gather his children's things.  
  
"Good I love life." I said with a smile looking on the bickering children.  
  
"She reminds me of him." I said looking down at the floor. "Who?" He asked sitting on the couch now.  
  
"Lexia, she reminds me of Jason." "But you never…" "I know what he looked like she has his attitude his dark jet black hair."   
  
I said now looking at her cool in her seat. "You know ,Gordo, she's going to do the math someday and find out Chris isn't her daddy."   
  
I said walking toward Gordie now. "Hey when it comes around it comes around." He said looking at me with a worried face on him.   
  
"Yeah." I said walking through the living room to the other enteance to the kitchen.  
  
"Well Megan, Jennifer, looks like your father is here." I said smiling. They both looked up from there sandwiches with jelly all over there faces and ran screaming "Daddy, Daddy you here!!" They ran with open arms.  
  
"Yup girls I am." He said smiling and as they reached he picked both the girls up and carried them out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think, also start watching out for my new story on the lost boys!!  
  
ANNA 


	17. Lifes little Miracles and Evil Cheese

"I'll be back for Will in a minute." He said walking out the back door. "Bye ,Aunt Mel, see you tomorrow." They both said as they gave a little waved giggled and showed there lack of teeth when they smiled.   
  
  
  
I waved and picked little Will up as he waved and looked a little confused. "Sissy go bye, bye?" He said with a little pouty lip.   
  
"Oh no, honey daddy and sissy will be back." He leaned on my shoulder and looked out the back window as he sucked on his thumb.  
  
"Hey you!!" Gordie lifted him off me and spun him around.  
  
"Daddy." He said with a smile ear to ear.   
  
Then like that Gordie and Will walked out into the sun, into his explorer and drove home.   
  
"Chris, Courtney, and Alexia, do you guys have home work?" I asked playing with the locket my mom had giving me.  
  
"Yes mom." The said and headed from the kitchen down the hall and all to there rooms.   
  
I went in and curled up on the couch and covered up with a warm blanket and turned the TV on.   
  
I flipped it on and watched the six o'clock news.   
  
Then I heard the back door open and slightly close.  
  
"Honey I'm home!!" I looked up from the TV and smiled, I walked in and kissed him.   
  
"You know I've always wanted to say that." He said putting his arm around me and kissing me more.  
  
"Were is supper I'm starved." He said rubbing his stomach. "well I'm going to pick some pizza up." I said walking into the kitchen and getting the keys.  
  
"I'll be back." I said with a smile grabbed my coat and went through the back door and went to get the ford.  
  
I drove out into town and headed to pizza hut and picked some pizza up, sausage and pepperoni.   
  
I drove back with the radio blared.  
  
I was singing a along when I passed Gordie's house. I honked and then went on. I got back to the house and heard screams.  
  
"Damn, you!!" Is what I heard. I grabbed the pizza and ran inside. I walked in and heard things falling with booms and people running and banging things together.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?" I yelled and silence broke. I walked further in and went into the kitchen to see everyone standing there with things in there hands chasing each other.  
  
"What in hell do you guys think your doing?" I asked slamming the two pizza boxes on the counter.  
  
"We were?" Alexia looked down at the floor and waved her hand in a circular motion. "Well anyway kids pizza here, eat up and then get ready for bed." "Where's your father?" "In there." Alexia pointed toward the living room.   
  
I walked in slowly and looked around in the dark the light from the TV blaring out onto Chris's face.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" I asked running to him with a little tear in my eye.  
  
His face had no expression he had no color.   
  
"I lost my first case." He said blank. "Oh it's ok honey, you will win soon enough." I said kissing his forehead.   
  
"It was for Teddy and his wife's divorce." "Teddy got married!!" I said smiling and hoping he would to.  
  
He looked up with his blue eyes and I saw a little twitch in his lip as they moved up and he smiled.   
  
"Yeah." "Are you going to be ok babe, I got some pizza." I said going and sitting on him and kissing him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine it's just I hate to lose." He said picking me up off his lap and caring me to the kitchen.  
  
"Well kids how do you like carry out for the first time?" "It's good mom, but your is better." Christain said as he took a bite of sausage.   
  
"Yeah." I said laughing and grabbing a piece. I went to the table and sat down and ate a piece.   
  
"So kids, what's going on in school?" I asked hoping something exciting to cheer Chris up.   
  
"Well today Miss Cock made us watch a video on sex." said Christain as he smiled and looked at my face.  
  
"Isn't that Miss Crock." "Yeah, but still we all call her miss Cock." He said smiling at me.   
  
"Yeah mom everyone." Courtney said shaking her head up and down in agreement. "Ok." I said smiling.   
  
"How 'bout you kid?" I asked nudging Alexia. "Well nothing really ever exciting happens in elementary, that's why I can't wait for high school." She said sitting up in her chair.   
  
"Let's not push how old I am." I said smiling. "Yeah really." I heard Chris say as he leaned on the counter eating his piece.  
  
"I'm done see you guys." Alexia got up and went into the bathroom as I heard her wash her hands.  
  
"Night ,Mom, dad." She said as she went into her bed room and slammed the door.   
  
"Well you two done yet?" "Almost." said Courtney taking little bites at a time.  
  
"Yup." I heard Christain say as the food spilled out of his mouth.  
  
"Well wash up and go to bed." I said smiling as he walked off into the dark hallway.   
  
"Night ,Mom." Courtney said as she leaned and gave a kiss and headed to the bathroom and then into her bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Well ,Mel, how 'bout it?" I knew what he was talking about.   
  
"Ok." I said taking his hand and ran up the stairs. "Do you think I'm old?" I asked Chris as I lay in the bed.  
  
"No, honey your 26, not 30." He said taking his shoes off.  
  
"Well to have an eleven year old." I said as he leaned in and kissed me.  
  
"Do you mean to young?" He asked as all the lights went off and we stayed in bed the rest of the night.  
  
I woke up to a dark room as March rolled around. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face.  
  
"Shit." I didn't feel to good after that. I puked the rest of that day, I think I had the flu.  
  
I walked out flushing the toilet and headed back to bed as I would sleep the rest of the day.   
  
"Mel, wake up it's almost time for the bus to come and I have to go." I felt someone shacking me.  
  
"Don't I'm sick." "Oh you ok?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. "Yeah, I can't baby sit the kids tonight ,Chris."   
  
"Ok I'll call Gordie." He said heading down the stairs as he went to the cradle and picked it up and dialed.  
  
"He said "Yeah" He will be here." "Ok." I yelled as I fell back a sleep.  
  
"Mom?" I heard a cry from down the stairs.   
  
"What?" I said as I lay there and look blankly at the wall.   
  
I heard a pair of feet coming through the door.  
  
"Are you ok?" "Yeah I just have the flu." I said turning to see Alexia standing there twirling her hair.   
  
"Ok." She said walking away.   
  
I fell asleep as I heard Will crying down stairs.  
  
A loud pitch. "Oh, my ears." I said covering them. I finally got up and headed to the bathroom again.  
  
"Mel?" "What?" I yelled as my head was in the toilet. "Where are you." "In here." I said throwing my shoe out the door.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok." He said coming to the toilet holding my hair back. "I think I got the flu." I said sitting on the ground with my head out of the toilet.  
  
"I would say." He said laughing and hugging me. "Are you hungry?" He asked helping me up.   
  
"No." I said holding my mouth as the chunks of my breakfast flew in the toilet.  
  
"Ok well I'll see Gordie out and then I will get the kids food and then I will come up here with you and sit because I don't have to go to work tomorrow" He said with a smile.   
  
"Why?" I asked very confused because he usually had to work every day.  
  
"I'm going to start to work at home."   
  
He said smiling helping my off the floor. "Like your business now, but no secretary?" "Exactly ." He said pointing at me and smiling.  
  
"Well what's going to happen to you business?" "It all comes into my new office I'm building down stairs."   
  
"Ha, your building something?" I said chuckling a little. "Actually I talked to Teddy and Gordie and both of them are going to help."   
  
"Cool." said smiling as I laid down in the bed and fell asleep.   
  
"Hey." I felt the bed go down as Chris laid down and put his hand on my waist. "Hey." I said turning around facing him with my eyes closed still half asleep.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked holding my hand. "Better." "I'm just tired." I said as I dosed back off.  
  
"Goodnight." I heard him say as I felt a peck on my fore head.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days later I was up as usual. I woke up dizzy, but headed down the stairs and fixed breakfast and knocked on doors and ate and then watched the kids go off to the bus.  
  
"Hey maybe we should go to the doctor it's been at least four days." Chris said as he came from the upstairs.  
  
"Yeah maybe your right." I said leaning on him.   
  
I had my suspicions, but I wouldn't ruin the surprise for Chris. I knew from day one that I was pregnant.  
  
The doctors said it would be impossible because I wasn't suppose to have kids anyway. It's just life's little miracles.  
  
I walked up the stairs and got dressed to head to the doctor.  
  
I went in the room alone and got examined.   
  
"Well dear times change and you can know now." The doctor said smiling looking down at the results on a white sheet of paper he said,  
  
"Your pregnant dear congrats." He said smiling shaking my hand.  
  
I walked out of the room with a down look on my face. I walked over to Chris and took his hand and walked out.  
  
"What? What the hell is the matter?" "Chris, I'm, I'm dying." I said putting my hands to my face and pretended to cry.  
  
"The hell your not!!" He said hugging me.   
  
I put my mouth to his ear and whispered.  
  
"Your right I'm pregnant." I said laughing a little.  
  
"That's wonderful." He said picking me up and spinning me around. "wait don't ever pretend your dying!!" He said kissing me long.  
  
  
  
"Well, let's spread the news." I said smiling taking his hand and going to the car.   
  
We got in the car and drove to Gordies as he sat and watched TV as he watched his son.  
  
"We don't want none." Gordie yelled as we knocked on the door.  
  
"Fine you butt I won't tell you the news." I said smiling holding on to my purse. I heard him fall over a couple of things and answer the door.   
  
"Yes?" He said opening the door with Will in his arms. "Oh you guys I figured you were those stupid door to door sells men." He said with a smile.  
  
"Meal." Will said as he reached for me. "Oh Will, say Mel." Gordie said as he smiled. "Mel." Will said as he smiled at me.  
  
"Good job." I said kissing him. "You guys wanna come in?" "Sure." I said taking Chris's hand and leading him into the house.  
  
"Why are you home?" Chris asked Gordie. "Oh on vacation." Gordie pointed at him. "I started working at home." Chris said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah when you gonna start building?" "Tomorrow or sometime." "Some time?" I looked up at him.  
  
"So what's the big news?" Gordie asked handing us pops as I put Will down.  
  
  
  
"Well Gordie your going to be an uncle again." I said smiling as his expression went from straight faced to a big smile.  
  
"Well good job guys, I'm happy for you." He said putting his pop on the table and picking Will up.  
  
"Here that kid your going to have another cousin." He said smiling as Will looked at Gordie with his dark doe eyes.  
  
"That kid reminds me of someone." Chris said pointing at Gordie and Will.   
  
"Yeah everyone says he looks like me." Gordie laughed. "Yeah except that blonde hair." Chris said laughing.   
  
"Now he gets that from Laura's side." He said smiling picking up Will's hair.  
  
"Yeah, but your girls look like you all the way." "Really?" Gordie asked as he pondered on the suggestion.   
  
"Yeah they do." He said looking at the pictures of the girls on the wall.  
  
"Well ,Gordo, we'll see you." "Yeah right back at cha!" He said pointing as Will mocked him.  
  
  
  
"Cute kid." Chris said as he smiled. "Yeah they all look like him it's strange." I said heading to the car.  
  
I got in the car and blared the sterio thinking on how my family was complete.  
  
I moved my arm to the left and felt a little body close to mine. "Samantha, are you scared again?" I asked not even opening my eyes. "Mommy, I had a bad dream about the evil cheese coming to get me."   
  
I took in a sigh and said "Darling did David tell you about evil cheese again?" "Yes mommy." I looked at my youngest child and smiled "Honey you know Cheese is not coming to get you!" I said smiling and thinking of cheese growing legs and coming to get you.  
  
  
  
"No Davey said that they got up in the night and chased you around with knives." "God, Sam, you know Davey loves to torcher you."   
  
"I know." She said smiling holding her teddy bear close. "Chris?" "Huh." He said moving a little.  
  
"What time is it?" His head moved up as he appeared up at the clock.  
  
"Six O'clock." He said as he got up and put his slippers on. "Where are you going ,Daddy?" "I'm heading to the office dear."   
  
He said messing her hair up.   
  
It had been seven years and I had, had two more kids since then. I had Samantha and David.   
  
I looked down into Samanatha's clear blue eyes as she looked up at me smiling with her front tooth missing.  
  
I picked her up and headed down stairs to get her ready for school.   
  
We walked down the stairs past Chris's office and down the hall with two more rooms added on at the end of the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Ohh, Evil cheese!!!" "David Allan getin your damn room and get ready or I'll show you evil cheese!!" I said yelling at him and pointing toward his room. Sam jumped as he said that clutching her teddy bear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey I'm almost done with this story so please review.  
  
ANNA 


	18. Alexia Get's the Truth

It's ok ,Samantha, Davey is mean." I said picking my five year old up with a frightened look on her face.  
  
"Yeah ,Davey, you mean." She said pointing at his room and she had her bottom lip as she did.   
  
"Yeah." I said laughing at her. "Come on now let's get you some cloths." I said caring her into her room.   
  
  
  
"Her wear this and put these shoes and socks on." I said digging through her closet. "Ok Mommy." She said placing her bear on her bed as her curly brown hair went every were.  
  
"Off to get the teens." I said smiling thinking not long ago I was a teen hating my mom.  
  
"Hey ,Alexia, time to get up." I said to my 16yr old as I pounded on the door,   
  
"I think I should just install a bell in each one of there rooms." I said out loud smiling.   
  
"Court, Chris, get your asses up, don't make me come in your rooms." I said walking away. They were fifteen now and all my teen kids hated me.  
  
I just left the hallway. "Damn it!!" I heard Alexia yell. Then I heard a thud!!   
  
I just looked knowing not to bother her because she would kill me for walking in her room.  
  
I saw her walk out of her room with her right hand scratching her head.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" I asked as I fixed the eggs and bacon. "Damn, I fell out of bed." "You or did John push you out?"  
  
  
  
I looked back and her eyes widened. "How did you know John was here?" "Well it's not hard to miss the noise." I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh if you have a kid I ain't taking care of it." I said as I put all the eggs on the six plates. "We're smarter than that." She said coming to take a plate.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said as I set the other plates on the table.   
  
"Come on you guys." I said banging on doors again.  
  
"Damn mom give us a second." I heard Courtney and Chris say at the same time. "Mommy I'm ready." I saw Samantha run out with her light pink dress on and her hair still in mess.   
  
"Oh no come her ,Sam." I said picking her up and going to the bathroom. "Sit right here." I said as I pulled the drawer out and took her baby brush out and brushed her brown curly hair out.   
  
"Am I done ,Mommy?" "Yeah go eat." I said as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey shrimp you like cheese." I heard David say to her. "No you butthead." She said as she flung some egg at him.  
  
"Oh that's it twerp, you better be glad Mommy ani't around." Said Davy as He threw all his eggs at her.  
  
"Damn it, David you little mother fucker, leave the Sammie alone." I heard Alexia say as she smacked him.   
  
I walked into the living room as I waited for all of them to leave.   
  
I sat in there watching TV till I heard little Sam say "Bye Mommy." "Bye guys."   
  
Then I heard David yell "Twerp get going." Then He pushed her out of the door.   
  
Then the bravest thing Samantha ever did was say "You nasty little dick don't ever touch me." I laughed when I heard her say that.   
  
The door shut and I was off to sit in the house alone as Chris worked and I sat getting fat and watching TV.  
  
I didn't have to clean as much anymore, the kids pretty much did that as there chores to I just sat around for a while went jogging then At three took the van to pick all of the kids up.  
  
Now the count was up to about ten, but Gordie still had a baby.   
  
I dosed off on the couch watching the noon news.  
  
"Hey Beautiful, wake up you need to get the kids." Chris said as he looked at his watch. "What time is it?" "About two thirty."   
  
He said walking back.  
  
I got up and in my pajamas went to the van and drove off to the school. Now usually I would watch Gordie's kids, but Laura was home with there new baby girl Alyssa.  
  
I got to the front of the school as nine kids waited for me. "Hey." They all said as they piled in the car.  
  
"Aunt Mel?" I turned around to see Gordie's youngest son Taylor staring at me with his brown eyes.  
  
"What." I asked looking at him. "Are we going home or to your house?" "Well your mommy is home."   
  
I said taking the wheel and driving on.   
  
"Well Jen, Meg, Will, Taylor, we are here." "By Aunt Mel." They all said with a wave.  
  
"So I bet you guys have homework don't you?" "Yup." Alexia said as she moved from the crowd in back.  
  
"Hey mom." She said as she strapped in.  
  
"Hey ,Mom, can I go out with John tonight?" "Yeah I don't care." I said pulling onto the street. "As long as you guys don't have sex."   
  
"Chris, you idiot how would you know if we have sex?" "I hear you guys every night." He said laughing and pointing at his sisters made face.   
  
"Chris, that is enough." I said smiling as I knew it was true, but I still had to shut my son up.   
  
"Whatever." "Mom, what's sex?" "Damn, you idiot see what you made her ask." Courtney said slapping him across the head.  
  
"We will discuss it when you get older." I said going out of town toward our country house.   
  
Chris leaned over and whispered some thing in her ear.  
  
"Damn it ,Chris, if she knows anything your ass is outside tonight!!" I screamed in rage.   
  
"Mom, I didn't tell her anything." He said waving his arms around.   
  
"I'm sure." I said looking and pulling to the back drive way. "Get your ass inside." I said grabbing his shirt and dragging him into his room.  
  
"Sorry ,Mom." He said as I shut him in his room.  
  
"What the hell did he do?" "Told Samantha what sex was." "Would you like me to kick his ass." "no ,Chris, for the first time he is grounded."   
  
"Here that ,Christian, your grounded." "Wow, Mom, you grounded him?" "Yeah, Alexia."   
  
"Dear can I see you?" "Yeah." I said as Chris grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.  
  
"Ten bucks say they do it." said David to Courtney with his hand out. "Your on ass wipe." She said slapping his hand.  
  
  
  
"Uh.. Do think it's time to tell Alexia?" "Well when she does the math." I said trying to avoid it and leave.  
  
"No really, she needs to know sooner or later." "Later is better." I said walking out the door now. "Ok." Is all he said.  
  
I walked down stairs to see David and Courtney sitting on the step trying to listen, they didn't notice I came down.  
  
"Can you here anything?" David asked as he sat there holding his hear.   
  
"No told you they wouldn't do anything." Courtney said as she looked at him.   
  
Then I got close to his ear and whispered," Hey I'm not up there." Then he jumped a little. "You kids get sicker and sicker each day."   
  
I said walking past ruffling David's hair.  
  
"I have very bizarre kids." I whispered to myself as I laughed getting the noodles down to make supper.  
  
"I have homework." David said as he walked to his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Me too." She pointed and went into her room.  
  
All through making supper I thought about what Chris had said that she needed to know, and she did she had a right, but could I manage to tell her without the memories rushing back?  
  
"Hey." Chris said coming up behind me as I reached in the cabinet. "Hey." I said turning around and kissing him.  
  
"Where you off to?" I asked checking him over in his suit. "Well I have a trail tonight and I probably won't be home for a while.   
  
"Oh I see." I said smiling. "Well see you late." He said as he slammed the front door through the kitchen and was off.  
  
"Hey kids." I said banging a pan. "Yeah?" They all screamed as Sam came out Courtney turned her music up and the rest followed Samantha.  
  
"Well I guys Courtney isn't eating." I said as I sat at the table and began to eat as everyone else did.   
  
"Mom!!" Yelled Courtney about an hour later. I walked down the hall to see her standing there with her hands on her hips.   
  
"When is supper I'm like totally starved." "Well if you are like totally starved go fix yourself the supper I called you for an hour ago." I said flipping my hair mocking her and pointing to the kitchen. "Fine." She said like a snob heading to the kitchen and getting the food out of the refrigerator.   
  
She was muttering stuff as she popped it onto the stove. "You know Courtney, I could of said you get no supper." I said walking up to her.  
  
"Yeah, but your to nice." She said smiling. "Yeah your right." I said smiling as she fixed her dinner.  
  
"Hey ,Mom, I'm back." "Hey." I said waving from the kitchen table as Alexia ran through the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Alexia can I talk to you?" "Mom, if you want to know about me and Johnny having sex we didn't." "That's not it." I said as I took her hand and lead her up stairs to the den, close to our room.   
  
"I didn't know we had this." "It's my office for when I want to get away." I said smiling sitting on my couch.   
  
"It's sound proof." I said fidgeting, with the cloth from the couch.  
  
"Honey I need to talk to about something very serious."   
  
"Ok." She said coming and sitting by me. "What is it Mom?" I felt my eyes welting up with tears. I looked at her through the water in my eyes and took her hands.  
  
"Alexia, how old are you?" "That's silly ,Mom, I'm 16." She said laughing at me. "And how old am I?" "Well let's see 33."   
  
"Do the math ,Alexia." I said watching her as her eyes got big.   
  
"You I have to be wrong, you weren't fifteen when you had me were you?" I nodded yes as I licked my lips.  
  
"Oh God." She said caculating again. "Who, How?"   
  
"Ok I'm going to explain this to you ok?"   
  
"It all started when I was fourteen I dated a 17yr old and he took me to party's and then when I was fifteen, in California,   
  
I was taken to a party and drugged." "I was rapped ,Lexy, your real father is in jail." I said as the tears rolled down my face.  
  
"Mom, oh God my real father isn't dad or Chris?" "No, but still he was there for your birth and you got his last name even through we weren't married."   
  
"He proposed the day I had you." I said now as I patted the back of her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh." She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah I always did remember hearing your Aunt sing to me I remember the song." She said as she smiled.  
  
"Oh." I said smiling and kissed her on the forehead and walked out. "Mom?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for telling the truth." I waved and watched her sit there smiling and then she walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please reveiw I think the next chapter is it!¡!¡! 


	19. Whole Heart

It was September 4, 1984 as I prepared for the twin long over due graduation.  
  
"Come on you guys get ready." I yelled from the kitchen as four bodies came from there rooms.  
  
"Mom, why do we have to get up early?" "One you guys are graduating and two everyone's coming, even your sister."  
  
"Your mom is coming, well maybe she hasn't returned my calls in over twenty years, but that's ok." I said laughing and going on making breakfast.  
  
"Hey ,Chris, are you ready to see another one of your children graduate." I said smiling as he went to the table and held up his fork and knife, "When do we eat." He said with a weird face making the kids laugh. "Right Now." I said putting food on the table.   
  
"Dig, in." I said watching them eat, at the table once more before they headed off to collage.   
  
"Well get all ready Your Grand Mother is going to be here in an hour or so." I said looking down at my wrist watch and heading up the stairs to put on my dress and get ready.  
  
"Well here we go again, except it's two this time." Chris said smiling as he came up and put his Tux on.   
  
"Well." Then from down stairs I heard the little ones yell "Grandma you're here." "Yes, I told you I would come."   
  
"Mom." Chris yelled as he came down the stairs and gave her a hug.  
  
"Well ,Mel, you look beautiful." She said kissing my cheek. "Thanks ,Mom." I said kissing her cheek.  
  
"And where are the graduates?" "Well they are in there room." I said pointing down the hall as the two came out in there nicest cloths.  
  
"Grandma you're here." They said in unison they came running with open arms.  
  
"Yeah do you guys think I would miss this?" "Nope." They both said as they looked up from the hug.   
  
We all headed in the van to the graduation as we video taped it for Gordie and Laura who were unable to attend.   
  
We left and the kids came with us crying in the front yard of the high school saying good bye to all there friends as they set off to a new feature, in collage.  
  
"Well what's for lunch?" Alexia asked as she held her belly and her husband made sure she was able to feed her and there unborn son.  
  
"Well if Chris would be so kind he might run to KFC and get some chicken?" I asked looking up at him fluttering my eyelids.  
  
"Yeah, sure honey." He said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately.   
  
"Well you take our car ,Dad, and we will ride with ,Mom." said Alexia pointing at the van and coming with us holding her husbands hand.  
  
I got in the car and drove off home to the lot.  
  
I walked in the house and set the table for everyone. "Mom do you know when dad is going to be back?" "No." I yelled as I sat at the kitchen table and looked out the window.   
  
Then I saw a young black man with a white man walk up to the door. I went and answered the door with a smile.   
  
"Can I help you gentle man?" "Why yes Ma'ma you can." "Is there a Melissa Chambers here?" "Huh.. That's me." I said looking a little confused.  
  
"So can I help you." "Is your husband Christopher Chambers." He said staring down at his note book.  
  
"Um… Yeah." "Ma'ma I'm sorry to tell you, but he was picking up chicken and he was stabbed."   
  
I shook my head in disbelief. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and through it in my face." "No!!" I screamed in there faces. "Your liars all of you!!" "Your. Your dirty little liars!!" I screamed enraged as tears came falling to the earth with the pull of gravity helping it. I shook my finger at them, "No." I screamed as I fell in the door frame.  
  
"You lie." After that it felt like they had stuck one thousand needles in my chest and left me to die.  
  
I was now in the door way feeling tears streaming down my face as they stared at me.   
  
"Can we help you in anyway?" "Yeah you basterds bring my fucking husband back!!!" I was now looking at them with rage like I could pounce and kill them!! I got up and slammed the door in there faces. "Good -bye you dick heads." I said smiling "Are you ok?   
  
"Mel, what is it." I looked up at him with concern in his eyes. "Chris is isn't dead." I screamed as I laid there and then got up.  
  
"Hey ,Gordie, you might want to come look at the news." I listened from up stairs I could hear everything, "Christopher Chambers a young Lawyer father of five died today of a dispute against two young men who got in an argument."   
  
Then I heard everyone break down.  
  
I looked up from the paper as I stood in front of a crowd for two hours at his funeral. "So I say this for two hours THAT MAN NEVER DESERVED TO DIE!!!" I screamed and went into a cry. And pointed toward the coffin as Gordie rushed the stage and took me and let me dry the tears on his shirt.   
  
"I'm ok." I whispered to him. "On last thing I want to say to my husband, it's a poem I wrote over the twenty years that I've known him.  
  
I looked up at the crowd all the kids sitting in the front row drying there tears,  
  
"Friends Forever   
  
I got your back, you've got mine,  
  
I'll help you out any time,  
  
To see you hurt, to see you cry,  
  
Makes me want to weep and die,  
  
If we agree never to fight,  
  
It won't matter whose wrong or right,  
  
If a broken heart needs to mend,  
  
I'll be there till the end,  
  
Hand in hand love is sent,  
  
We'll be friends till the end.   
  
"I'm done now." I said stepping off and breaking down on stage.   
  
Over the years I tried to commit suicide, but it never went through. I was rushed to the hospital and my children were taking away.  
  
But I've always thought I had a guardian angel watching my back like I watched his.  
  
I was depressed for about three years. I rotted away. I lost my love my life, what else did I have to live for?   
  
But I had a family that loved me and I loved back with all my heart, except the part that was torn away.   
  
I could never replace Chris! I loved him with my whole heart, so does that mean he took my whole heart not a little piece?  
  
Thanks For reading my story I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
Also I started a lost Boys story so please read that and tell me what you think!!  
  
ANNA 


End file.
